


失乐园

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, 原作背景军妓if线
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: *士兵伦x军妓笠*原作背景， 伦九岁时没有救下笠的if线*十分不严谨，OOC严重
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“我都建议过多少遍了，对付耶格尔这小子，直接扔进‘服务中心’去管教一下就好了，谁还不是这个年纪过来的呢？”胖乎乎的长官腆着肚子在教官室里踱来踱去。  
“闭嘴，巴斯蒂安，他才刚15岁……”基斯立刻打断了他。  
“哎呀呀，孩子总是要长大的嘛，有的孩子就是比别人长得更快，一身的精力无处发泄所以才会到处惹事……”  
“少来你那套歪门邪说了……”  
“什么啊……我是搞正经发展心理学研究的，现在也是专门负责训练兵的心理疏导工作，在这方面我可比你有发言权……”  
“行了行了，”刚刚一直稳坐在办公桌后面的长官突然开口，镜片闪过两道亮光，“基斯你别太陈旧顽固了，训练新兵时也该接纳些新思想，巴斯蒂安说的也不无道理，你就让耶格尔去参与下他的社会实验吧……”  
巴斯蒂安立刻在一旁谄媚地点头附和，“就是，'论性欲排解对新兵成绩提高的作用'可是中央政府批下来的课题，你也该支持我的，基斯……”  
“可是……”  
“别说了，基斯……”长官打断了他，“耶格尔这次立体机动训练时跟人打架差点儿导致一名训练兵死亡该记大过的，我们也是本着不放弃任何一位迷途少年的原则宽大处理的，让他参与实验将功补过，万一还真能疏导他的躁郁情绪，这不是两全其美嘛……”

艾伦站在屋外，教官室里的谈话断断续续地传来，什么“服务中心”、什么“社会实验”、什么“性欲排解”，乱七八糟的名词他统统听不明白，他只是单纯地以为自己只会被多关几天禁闭罢了，就像往常打架后的处罚一样。  
昨天在山崖进行立体机动训练时，他和让·基尔希斯坦发生了口角冲突——准确来说，是让先挑衅的，他听不下去了才还口。只是没想到日常的争吵最终演变成了两人扒在悬崖上互殴——准确来说，确实是他自己先动手的，结果前来劝架的托马斯被他大手一挥差点儿给掀翻到悬崖底下去。  
让那家伙还是跟以前一样，一到教官室就一副积极主动谄媚认错的嘴脸，当晚就哗啦啦写下了十几页检讨，所以最后来挨批的又只有艾伦一人。这次看架势，恐怕处罚绝不会轻了，来了好几位陌生的长官，一群人也不知道在嘀嘀咕咕什么。  
不过令他意外的是，最后他被叫回教官室时，长官们的脸上都是一副和善甚至同情的神情，像是对着迷了途的孩子一样，讲了一堆莫名其妙的他都听不懂的宽慰话语。

“艾伦，你有喜欢的女孩子吗？”  
隔日，那个叫巴斯蒂安的肥胖长官说要把艾伦领去一个什么什么服务中心，路上做作和蔼地对他嘘寒问暖。  
“报告长官，没有。”  
“那就好……”巴斯蒂安自顾自地说，“那你也没有喜欢的男孩子吧？”  
“哈？问这个干嘛？”艾伦下意识地发问。  
他此前见过这人几面，他是专门负责训练兵团心理疏导工作的，艾伦不觉得自己心理有什么问题，所以从直觉上就不喜欢这个神神叨叨的男人。  
“啊你没有心上人就对了，我也好办多了……”  
“什么意思？”  
“去了你就知道了。”巴斯蒂安回头冲艾伦露出意味深长的笑容。  
他们走进一个围墙高高的院子，里面不时有荷枪的士兵巡逻，但见到他们却没有露出太严肃的表情。艾伦跟着长官的脚步停在院子里一个很古旧的三层楼宇前，门边的牌子上写着一行不起眼的小字：“托洛斯特兵团特殊服务中心”。  
艾伦疑惑地皱了皱眉，兵团这个机构他此前从没听说过，设在这么偏僻的小巷子里，牌匾还这么不显眼，想必不是什么重要的机构，但却有着这么多全副武装的士兵把守，还真是够怪的，也不知道把他带到这里是有什么惩罚。  
一进大门是个昏暗的门厅，里面有个上了年纪、缺了颗牙的老兵给他们做了登记。艾伦只是个小跟班，不需要费心，整个工作都是巴斯蒂安主导完成的。他张望着四周，那老头身后的墙上挂着十几张女人的画像，不知道是谁，全都阴森森的。再往里有个玻璃木门，隔老远就能听见里面吵吵嚷嚷的，一点儿也不像军队机构该有的样子。  
巴斯蒂安完成登记后给艾伦胸前的口袋里塞了五张纸条，又试图对他会心一笑，示意艾伦跟着他朝里屋走。虽然他是长官，但艾伦也烦透了他这副自以为是的模样。

刚一进门，里面的景象就让他彻底傻了眼。  
整栋房子就像弥漫着一种怪异的迷雾，那股味道像劣质香粉混合着潮热的体液，让人一接触就头昏脑胀的。两个女人在客厅正中央一边尖叫对骂一边互扯头发，一个只穿着内衣裤，胸罩的带子脱到了手臂上，白花花的一对乳房几乎全袒在外面，另一个女人直接光着屁股赤条条的。俩人在吵什么完全听不清，一旁还有一群打扮艳俗的女人叽叽喳喳笑着，一副看热闹的样子。  
眼前的情形是从未见过的，艾伦自己也不知道为什么，脸刷一下就红到了耳根，突然就跟被人摁在原地了一样挪不动脚步。  
“哎呀哎呀，让您见笑了，长官，”俩打着架的女人好不容易稍稍平息了些，一个胖乎乎的中年女士向他们奔来，头发乱糟糟的，好像在刚刚的纷争中被无辜波及了，“唉嗨，那俩人又为了争一位客人掐起来了……我马上去给您二位安排……”  
说完，老板娘还用一种古怪的表情上下打量了一下艾伦，像是从未见过这样的来客。  
“误会了误会了，只有这位，玛蒂达夫人，”巴斯蒂安笑盈盈地娴熟回应，“这就是之前我跟您打好招呼的那位训练兵……”  
老板娘一脸恍然大悟的样子，立刻赔笑起来，“原来是这位小哥！我早就安排好了呢，跟我来！”  
艾伦根本招架不住眼前过分热情的长官和老板娘，还没反应过来怎么回事就被簇拥着穿过乱糟糟的客厅径直上了二楼。  
“我特意找了一位跟他年纪差不多的姑娘，不过别瞧她年纪小，经验一点也不少……”  
老板娘一路上有说有笑，艾伦一个字都听不懂，明明今天是来受罚的，可看这架势还真够古怪。  
“艾伦，接下来就看你的咯……”  
他们的脚步停在一间房门口，长官和老板娘几乎异口同声地冲着他笑道。  
“啊？”  
他越来越疑惑了，没等到回答就被推进了那间屋子。

“喂……搞什么……”  
面对立刻被锁上的房门，艾伦的声音逐渐弱气起来。今天经历的一切都过于奇怪，他不停地拍打脑袋以确定自己确乎不在梦里。可任他怎么摇晃挤眼，这屋子还是没半点变化。  
稍微定下神来，他才顾上打量这个房间，里面可能拉着窗帘，一点也看不出是大白天。房间应该不大，不过布局倒还算干净简洁，玄关处垂着一道帘子隔开了门厅和里屋，里面似乎很安静，也没有外面那种难闻的香粉和汗臭混合的气味，看得出是被人精心打扫过的。  
不过被带来这里到底要干什么，他直到现在还一头雾水。  
门帘背后显现出了个人影，越走越近，他还钉在原处不知如何是好。  
米白色的帘布被轻轻撩起，一个少女的脸露了出来。  
“来了？来了就进来啊……”她只略微扫了眼门口的人影就又进去了。  
艾伦没看清她的脸，只觉得那声音就跟含了冰一样冷。他犹豫了片刻还是硬着头皮挪动了脚步，依然搞不懂自己到底要做什么。  
他战战兢兢地掀起帘子进入里屋，惊诧地发现这里分明是个卧室，刚刚那姑娘穿着一件米色的麻布睡裙，好像刚刚洗过澡，还在不停擦着潮乎乎的头发，完全没有在意他的存在。  
他感觉脸颊和耳朵还在烧，以前被关过那么多次禁闭也没遇着过俩人一起关的情况。  
姑娘见他半天也没动弹，随手把浴巾扔到一旁，缓缓走到他身边。他终于借着昏黄的灯光看清了她的脸，她虽然语气里显得老成，细看却并不大，倒真可能是跟他差不多的年纪。她看着不像本地人，五官有点像传闻中的东洋面孔，眼睛跟团墨一样漆黑淡漠。他之前从没亲眼见过东洋人，他们通常都住在远离城镇的深山里，过去他父亲好像就认识这么一户，只不过他本人没能有机会接触到。  
“五张票，正好，今天满了……”姑娘从他胸前的口袋里把刚刚长官塞进来的五张纸条取走，扔进梳妆台上的一个匣子里。  
刚刚她手指触碰到他身体的一瞬，他浑身的汗毛都要竖起来了，冷汗一个劲儿地从后颈上冒出来。  
“真是的，我还以为是谁呢，原来还是个训练兵小孩儿……”姑娘回头看他还僵硬地杵在原地，又冷淡地嘟囔了句。  
听到这句话，艾伦才觉得稍稍缓过了神儿——她轻蔑的态度着实令人不爽，他正要理直气壮地质问她到底是谁居然敢这么讲话，下一秒就被她的举动钳制得动弹不得——她多的一句话都没说，上来就蹲下开始解他裤子上的皮带。  
“下次再来的话就穿便服吧，立体机动的皮带解起来太浪费时间了……算了，反正你一下买了五张票也不要紧……”她嘴上自言自语，动作十分娴熟，才几秒钟就咔咔解开了好几个搭扣。  
“你干什么啊！”才反应过来的艾伦像炸了毛的猫一样蹦起来躲到房间的角落。  
姑娘并没有被吓到，只是暗暗叹了口气，像是对这种一惊一乍的状况司空见惯了似的。  
“你别乱动，这么下去耽误的是你的时间，票可是你自己花钱买的……”她把艾伦逼到了墙角，言语和动作都冷冰冰的，一把就扯下了他的军服外套。  
“我没有！你到底要干什么！”  
艾伦大吼了出来，但眼前少女看似纤弱的身体里却蕴藏着他难以想象的强大力量，她像对付一只不听话的猫一样把他拎到了床上，在她的动作下，他根本无力反抗。  
“来这里还能干什么……请不要给我添麻烦，省得他们又整天说我不认真……”

“话说……你说她是个杀人重犯对吧……”巴斯蒂安把耳朵贴在房门上，听着里面一声声的惨叫，脸上露出些许担忧，“那她不会失手把他杀了吧……”  
“哎呀不会不会……”老板娘又赔笑着，额头上也冒了汗，“这姑娘就是性子没那么婉转，古怪是古怪了些，但好歹也是做过精神鉴定的，是个正常人，来这之后接客也都没出过什么岔子……不过你们这个小伙子确实是腼腆稚嫩了点……”

艾伦被姑娘死死扣在身下，她的膝盖压在他大腿上，他就跟四脚朝天的乌龟一样怎么挣扎都直不起身来，也不知道这么一小姑娘哪来的这么大的力道。她岔开腿跨坐在他身上，睡裙滑上去露出两截大腿，昏暗的光线下像削了皮的莲藕一样雪白雪白的，她解他胸前的皮带时，宽大的领口垂落下来露出一对饱满的胸脯摇啊晃的。  
他只能紧闭上双眼，好不去看这难为情的景象——他不知道她到底是谁，也不知道这到底是怎么个惩罚法，甚至不知道自己为什么要难为情，总之今天一连串的事情都太古怪了，绝对是那种说出去都会被人耻笑的事情。  
然而闭紧眼睛也并没有什么用，她的领口处浮出来温热的体息，带着香波余味的湿发时不时扫过他的皮肤，更糟的是，他混乱的挣扎和她不留情面的动作间，他的裆部变得越来越鼓胀——这感觉早先他也体会过几次，有时早上醒来就会这样，他很清楚，这是绝不能被别人看到的。  
姑娘已经顺利解完了他踝部的皮带，他就趁她不留神儿并拢了腿部，双手下意识挡在了裆部侧躺过去。  
她啧了一声，把皮带胡乱丢到地上，又脱掉了自己身上的衣服，压到艾伦身上。  
“你是没怎么来过这吗？没关系，我一开始也不习惯，可你们男人总是会比我们习惯得更快的……”  
她的声音依旧平静如水，躯体如此温润柔软，却冷淡得像某种无机质似的。她把少年的脑袋按进自己的胸口，用双乳摩挲着他的面颊。他闷声吼着，还在她胸脯上啃咬了几口，但她似乎对这样的暴力也习以为常了，只嘶嘶吸了几口气，并没有要放过他的意思。少年挣扎的力气在她这里几乎可以忽略不计，他只扑腾了一会儿就浑身变得软塌塌的，她也终于松开了怀抱，轻松地把他的身体仰面摊平。  
她再次跨坐到他的大腿上，撩起他上衣的下缘向里面探去，手指灵活地顺着他肌肉的敏感处摸索，他感觉有无数只蜘蛛在自己体内爬行，顺着他的血管蔓延扩散，此刻连大脑都变得麻痹无比，裤裆像要被撑破了一样顶得不行。他俨然已经意识到了接下来将要发生什么事情，心里无比羞耻，平日里有几个同宿舍的男孩子特别爱讨论这样的话题，他对此总是不屑一顾，提不起兴趣，这会儿被人强迫着干这事就更加痛苦——这的确是兵团迄今为止对他采取的最严酷的惩罚。  
姑娘突然弹起来凑到他的裆部，解开了他的裤子。当那个由于充血膨胀被裤裆磨得又痒又痛的器官终于被释放出来时，他也感到了一种奇怪的酣畅。它从未像现在这样自由地曝露挺立在外，一瞬间被冷气激得还有点畏缩，但立刻就被某种温暖湿润的触感包裹住了。她用口含住了它，这是他在室友们断断续续的污言秽语才有所了解的奇怪举动——同样意外地，这个感受并不赖。她的舌头在蘑菇伞一样的顶端自如滑行，稚嫩的性器重又在她温暖的口腔里硬挺起来。他从不知道自己那玩意儿充血后还能变这么大，准确来说他也不知道那玩意儿现在有多大——他早就意识迷离了，身体内核里罪孽的种子在这种不自觉的本能欲望中生根发芽，刚刚还挣扎嘶吼得起劲儿，这会儿早就化成了闷声地呜咽。  
“你为什么要哭啊……”  
她抬起头望着他的神情不解地问，一边手握着他粗壮的柱体往自己双腿之间塞去。艾伦把胳膊肘覆在眼睛上，别过脑袋不去看她冰冷的嘲弄的目光。可不管再怎么躲逃，他身体最敏感最不争气的那部分都被她牢牢掌握着——而她双股间那个深不可测的洞穴比她之前所有的玩弄手段都要可怕，简直像个狰狞着血盆大口的怪物，猝不及防地就彻底吞没了他的分身。  
姑娘靡靡的呻吟和绵延的律动很快就把他带入了一片神秘的虚幻之境，双股之间的温暖蔓延周身，那感觉让他想起了小时候妈妈给他洗澡时不停地把温热的水拍拂在他身上，此时她的身体包裹着他，他就在那个羊水充盈的子宫里奋力生长。某一瞬，新生的小芽始于内心深处某个尚未发掘的角落，经由下身那个根茎一样的通路在顶端无法阻挡地破土而出，一股暖流奔涌着强大的生命力汇入了她体内深沉的汪洋。  
他居然与一个女人这样自然地交合了，还是作为违反纪律的惩罚？这简直是个不可思议的笑话。  
意识回归到大脑，他又开始头皮发麻，羞耻难忍。姑娘先离开了他的躯体，套上睡袍，拽过床头的帕子擦拭着下身溢出来的液体。他小心翼翼地在床上蠕动着，悄悄拽过自己的衣服挡在身上，不敢再看她了。  
“还有时间，你可以去洗个澡。”她说话就像个冰冷的幽灵。  
“不用了……”他执拗地回绝，心里却分外想把自己从内到外清洗个干净。  
他还犹豫着，姑娘就又凑到了他跟前，夺过他的衣服要给他套上身。  
“你又要干什么……”他才发觉自己的喉咙都有点沙哑了，双腿也软绵绵得使不上力。  
“你不是说不洗澡吗？那我给你把衣服穿上。”  
“用不着你来，我自己会！”他用尽全身力气跟诈尸一样从床上弹起抢过她手里的衣服，缩到角落默默穿起来。

那天离开时，他又扫了眼房子入口处墙上挂着的画像，虽然画得没那么相像，但他还是一眼就辨出了那张冷淡的东洋面孔，那幅画像下贴着一个名牌——“三笠·阿克曼”。  
那名字、那面孔、那带着香波味道的独特体息、那白花花的肢体就跟难缠的小鬼一样萦绕在他脑子里，怎么也消散不掉。他回去后发了疯地用浴刷清洗自己的身体，又反复擦拭那个部位，结果那玩意儿在手掌中越搓越壮大，他想象着这个东西被她包裹进了身体里，难以抑制的耻感瞬间直冲颅顶，在空无一人的浴室里划出一声凄厉的大叫。

“艾伦最近是怎么了？感觉老是魂不守舍的……”  
“是啊，而且感觉都不像之前那么咋咋呼呼了……”  
之后一段时间，他耳边常常传来这样的声音，他没有解释过，恨不能全当没听见。其实他们说的都没错，从那天起，那个叫三笠·阿克曼的女人，就总是悄无声息地潜入他的梦里，不停在他双股之间捣鼓，赶都赶不走，可醒来后，就只有潮湿污脏的床单和空空一片凄凉。  
有时他真觉得自己生病了，巴斯蒂安长官过来亲切地询问过几次，问他要不要再去“服务中心”，他都倔强地拒绝了。  
直到某天清早醒来发现梦里的姑娘又一次抛下他一人无情离去后，心里的孤独感终于冲到了峰顶。  
那天，他红着脸敲开了兵团心理咨询室的门。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

艾伦小时候跟阿明一起去河边抓过河蚌，他记得那河蚌的样子，掰开坚硬粗糙的外壳，里面肥美柔软的蚌肉是他从未见过的触感，饱满的一片摸上去滑唧唧的，有那么几次他还幸运地摸到了一颗包裹在嫩肉里的珠子。阿明总是望着他贪婪的样子在一旁提醒，河蚌里面有寄生虫，不可以生吃。他听到后总是悻悻的，因为做熟后的蚌肉就不再有鲜活的生机了，死死一团难嚼又无味。  
虽然每次他都会听从阿明的建议，心里却幻想着活着的蚌肉该是什么样的美味——他就是这样，思维总是不知不觉就溜到了什么不知名的地方去了。  
他轻轻在女人下身的唇瓣儿上打圈儿舔舐，两片桃红挂着津液的细泽，顶端的小珠子奋力突起，在他舌尖的挑逗下轻颤翕动，像极了他小时候玩弄过的河蚌。  
“疼……轻一点……”她埋怨的声音淡淡飘出。  
他正试图用舌头突入她两片唇瓣儿间的蜜穴，她好像不喜欢这个感受。每次幽会，她总是像个长辈一样对他说教——他很不喜欢这样。  
他把唇上滑腻的体液胡乱蹭到她大腿内侧，然后支起身子迫不及待地准备用自己亢奋得不行的大家伙侵犯这个不识好歹的女人。

这段时间，每逢兵团调整休憩的日子他都会来服务中心见她，巴斯蒂安很体贴地跟他说，买票的钱不用担心，他会大力支持，只要不违反兵团纪律就可以随意出入那个地方。本来他还建议艾伦多多尝试其他的女招待，可艾伦就是认准了那个东洋少女，虽然她每次都冷冷淡淡的，可他就跟着了魔一样磕上了死理。  
他听说三笠每天只接十张票，所以经常休息日一大早就溜过去把十张票包圆。偶尔几次走运，训练后火急火燎奔过去还能赶上她有时间，但她总嫌弃他训练之后的一身汗臭，每次一等他进门就叫卫兵送来热水，不由分说地把猴急的少年按进浴盆，就算时间不够，超出的部分她也就睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了。  
艾伦时常跟三笠讲起兵团的事情，讲他在今天的模拟驱逐练习里砍杀了多少头巨人，讲他昨天在对人格斗测验中又拿了第一名，讲他日后会加入调查兵团骄傲地走出高墙驱逐巨人。三笠总是不动声色地默默听着——其实这样的话，来她这的军官和士兵都没少说过，她对那些沾沾自喜的吹嘘不屑一顾，却对眼前这个青涩又毛躁的少年给予了最大的宽容，看他忘我地沉浸在美妙的幻想中，她只觉得好笑的可爱。  
而一旁的少年却并没能准确捕捉到她的心思，他在她的温存中迷失了，以为自己终于在二人的交锋中占据了主导地位——直到那天在街上遇到三笠和一个男人手牵手逛街，她对着那人趾高气扬的厥词也摆出了同样体贴的神情，他才意识到三笠对自己的“好”或许并非独特的。

“艾伦……艾伦——”  
阿明的叫声在耳边响起，他一下子从神游中回到现实，手里的黄瓜啪嗒滚落到地上。  
“艾伦，你最近到底怎么了呀？总是不知道在想什么一样，还经常莫名其妙地消失大半天……”阿明捡起黄瓜，还在一脸担忧地望着他。  
艾伦没回答，眼神呆呆地飘忽到远方——就在刚刚，隔着这个瓜果铺，三笠和一个穿着军装的男人双臂交合着在他眼前悠悠走过。  
“你在看什么啊？”阿明顺着他的视线看过去。  
“没、没什么……”他吞咽了一下，支吾着。  
“那是个东洋人对吧？在这里还真是很少见到东洋人……”阿明注视着黑发少女的背影不经意地说起。  
“没有的事！”艾伦甚至连阿明的话都没听清就一口否认。  
“啊？那就是个东洋人没错啊，乌黑的头发、黑色的瞳孔，还有那个肤色和五官……我刚刚就留意到她了，和书上描述的东洋人一模一样……”  
“不，不是……我是说，她是……但她不是……”  
艾伦越解释脸越红，最后干脆抱起一整兜瓜果扭头就跑，依然一脸疑惑的阿明急忙掏出了钱包尴尬地跟瓜果铺老板赔笑解释。

好巧不巧，艾伦狼狈地逃窜了几个巷口，刚一转弯就正面撞上了走进巷子的三笠和军官。  
三笠见他的仓皇样子吓了一跳，一时间都不知道是不是该打声招呼。  
“哪来的新兵，冒冒失失地冲什么冲……”  
艾伦趴在地上捡瓜果时，穿军装的男人还心有余悸地骂咧着。  
艾伦抬头望了眼，那男人不过二十出头，个子不高，身材单薄，只穿着最普通的驻屯兵团的军服，袖标上又没有任何显示长官身份的标志——看样子就是个平庸无能只知道寻花问柳的废物。他还留意到男人左手拎着一叠油纸包裹的玩意儿，想必就是二人刚刚有说有笑去集市上买来的。  
想到这里，他心里莫名的怒气难以抑制地冲上了头。  
“关你屁事啊！”他不甘示弱地盯着男人骂了回去。  
“操，小兔崽子还他妈的没大没小……”  
说着，男人抬起腿踹了上去，艾伦一个翻身灵活地从他腿下躲过去，抵着墙壁直起身来。  
“行了行了……”三笠依然没有松开男人的手，还被他刚刚的猛劲儿带得趔趄了下，“在外面就别惹事了，省得等下回去还得解释……”  
她抚了抚驻屯兵的胸口，本来恼羞成怒的男人在她的安抚下只回瞪着艾伦，没再有进一步的攻击。  
但另一旁气喘吁吁的新兵却看得更气了。  
“你跟他什么关系啊！”他怒火上头，冲着三笠大吼质问。  
三笠怔了下，皱起眉头，像看着一个不懂事的小孩一样注视着他。  
“你管得着吗！”驻屯兵上前又踹了一脚，愣着神儿的艾伦这次没能躲过去，捂着肚子滑到了地上。  
不过更意外的是，刚刚那男人抬臂的一瞬间，艾伦留意到他和三笠的手腕间连着一副手铐。  
三笠似乎被驻屯兵突然的动作牵扯到了，捂着手腕不停吸气，对艾伦刚刚的问题哑然无声。  
“哼，这小子就是你说的那个总缠着你的新兵蛋子对吧……今天见到了，还真是够嚣张的……”  
“我可没跟你提过他……”三笠冷淡地嘟囔，“行了别闹了，快点走了……”  
男人刻意地握起三笠的手，手铐的铁链发出咣当一声脆响。  
“……也不瞧瞧自己什么德行，随便一踹就起不来了，哎呦喂那你的小弟弟还好吗？”驻屯兵俯下身不依不饶地挑衅，三笠不耐烦地把脸扭到了一边，手还被紧紧抓在男人那里，“要是小弟弟都站不起来了那她可真就不要你了哦……”  
“你别说了……”三笠还在小声劝阻。  
艾伦脖颈上青筋暴起，整张脸都憋红了，可在剧烈的疼痛下还是一句话都讲不出，只恶狠狠地回瞪着那人嚣张的嘴脸。  
男人说完就领着三笠头也不回地走了，还在艾伦散落到地上的黄瓜上狠狠踩了一脚。  
三笠本还担忧地回望了眼，但艾伦没给她半点温和的表情。他凶狠地瞪着两人，直到他们消失在下个拐角，那两人手腕之间镣铐铁链的尖利碰撞还在他头脑中久久回荡着。

“十张票，三笠·阿克曼。”艾伦沉闷地跟入口处的大爷嘟囔。  
“三笠·阿克曼？她今天接满了……”大爷口齿不清地回着，正眼也没看他一眼。  
“那就旁边那个……”艾伦随便扫了一眼墙上的画像，敷衍地答道，一心只想着快点拿到票进去。  
“克劳迪娅？她也就剩2张票了……”  
“不管是谁，反正你给我凑齐十张票就得了……或者直接给我，我进去再找还不行吗……”艾伦开始不耐烦了。  
“那也行，但是你得先登记下。”  
大爷慢悠悠地掏出挂账的小簿子，艾伦心里暗暗骂了声，草草在训练兵团的名下划拉了两笔就拿着票冲进门厅，直奔二楼三笠的房间。  
他敲开三笠的房门，她穿戴得整整齐齐，看到门口的艾伦还有点惊讶。  
“十张票，让我进去。”艾伦没等三笠开口，就甩着票子在她眼前晃悠。  
“我今天接满了……”她躲着艾伦侵犯过来的手，皱了下眉头。  
“十张票也就两个多钟头，再接十张又怎么了？谁也没规定你们一天接客的上限……”  
“你说的都是什么话？”三笠也不再客气了。  
“那你陪那个废物花了几张票的时间啊！又上街又陪睡的，那会儿你怎么不说接满了呢！”  
“吃错药了吧你！”  
三笠猛推了下想要往里冲的毛躁小子，艾伦更加不屈不挠，扯着她的袖子和裙摆把她往房里推。  
“干什么呢！训练兵！”  
几个负着枪的卫兵见形势不对，匆忙冲上二楼，簇在一旁的女人们都见怪不怪，只冷眼露出看热闹的嘴脸。  
艾伦还不懈地冲着三笠叫嚷，丝毫没留意到气势汹汹接近过来的卫兵。三笠皱眉为难了一下，冲着卫兵使了个眼色示意自己没事，就半推半就地把艾伦拉进房间关上了门。  
少年并未领会到她的好意，还以为是自己的气势压过了她，刚进门就借力一把将三笠撞上了玄关的边柜。三笠嘶嘶吸了几口气，还没直起身就又被脱掉了军服外套的艾伦压上身来。  
“你干什么——”三笠一边推着艾伦一边躲闪他毛毛躁躁的亲吻。  
“来这还能干什么——”  
他吼着，扯开她绣满蕾丝的领口，拼命往里钻去揉捏她的乳房。他知道三笠的力气不小，认真起来他未必招架得住，就拼了命地冲她的耳垂狠咬了一口，少女暗哑地惨叫了声，他就趁她还没缓过劲儿抓着她的头发朝边柜上用力一砸，震得上面的花瓶掉落在地上摔得粉碎。  
“喂——里面的，有事没事啊！”  
卫兵还在捶门。  
三笠一边呻吟，一边还努力保持清醒地冲门外喊了声“没事”，叫他们退下。  
“你接着装啊……”艾伦低声咆哮着，揪着三笠的肩袖把她强行拽起，粗暴地把她的上衣撕开扯到肩膀下边。  
“你疯了吗……”三笠压低声音呵斥着。  
“我没有！你不就是干这个的吗！我操你又有什么问题！”  
三笠一句“疯子”还没骂出口，艾伦就把她反过身撞在柜子上，撩起她的裙摆，手指顺着她底裤的边缘挤进去一顿乱捅。  
三笠没再反抗，只把头抵在手背上，靠着柜子低吟起来，努力让自己的身体尽快进入生理上亢奋的状态——这是她多年来面对粗暴的客人得出的自我保护的经验。  
可没一会儿，艾伦的动作放缓了下来，她回头瞥了眼，他抽出了手指，手忙脚乱地解着裆部立体机动的护具皮带。  
“……裤子都脱不下来的小屁孩嚣张什么？”她冷淡地嘲了句。  
“把嘴闭上！”将将解开裤腰带的艾伦羞恼得要命，使劲推搡了三笠一把叫她背过身去。  
她白了他一眼，暗自叹了口气。  
自觉又被看低的少年愤怒地扒着她的裙子和底裤，绣了花纹的裙边被撕扯得稀碎垂在一边，他在这堆乱布头中抓瞎了好一阵儿才摸到一片光溜溜的皮肤，扶起自己刚解放出来的分身鲁莽地塞进了她的身体。  
三笠只在被粗暴突入时闷哼了声，之后艾伦再怎么浮夸地宣泄动物一样的情欲和孩子般的怒气，她都没再发出一声动静，既没享受，也不抗拒，仿佛这事儿在她看来就跟吃饭洗澡一样平常，不值得消耗更多的精力和情感。

或许之前被愤怒和争执消耗了太多精力，艾伦没多久就缴枪了，本来裤子没完全褪下硌在屁股上，大腿上的绑带也紧箍着，在他一通蛮力的性交后，皮肤都被擦出了伤痕。他还气喘吁吁地瘫坐在地上，刚被他强暴过的女人就已经从地上爬起，不紧不慢地脱掉被扯碎的连衣裙扔到一边，旁若无人地开始调整凌乱的内衣。  
“怎么……你不是说买了十张票吗？才用了一张票不到就偃旗息鼓了？”三笠点了根烟，幽幽地在艾伦面前吞云吐雾。  
艾伦恶狠狠地瞪了眼高傲的女人，蹭一下爬起身晃荡着腰带走到她面前，一把抢过了她的烟，塞进自己嘴里。  
一瞬间他被猛烈的烟草味呛得喘不上气，吭哧一下大咳了出来。  
“不会抽就别抽……”她没好气地抢过他手里的半支烟摁灭在烟灰缸里。  
艾伦扭过脑袋，还在强忍着剧烈的咳嗽。  
三笠又轻叹一声，抚了抚他的后背，又揉了揉他的头发，语气恢复了往常的轻柔。  
“你要是想洗澡，我就叫人送热水来，你头发该洗了……”  
“你少管我……我买了十张票的……”他甩开她的手，径直走进里屋，大字型地躺到床上。  
三笠默默地跟进去，抱着臂倚在墙边盯着他。  
“你知道我刚刚在想什么吗？”她沉默了好一会儿，才走到艾伦身边坐下，目光依旧冰冷，“你以为你故意表现得凶横我就会怕你吗？事实上我不痛不痒，这种嘴脸我见多了，从王都到军队，最不缺这种小丑一样的人……”  
“你住嘴！”艾伦蹭地一下从床上弹起，劈头盖脸地冲着三笠大叫，“你算什么？凭什么教训我？”  
三笠的眼神里透着一股对牛弹琴似的无奈，背过身不去理他，又被发起狂来的艾伦猛地压在身下。  
“别用这种眼神看着我……你算什么东西，缩在别人身下求荣，上街都要戴着镣铐，跟被圈养起来的家畜有什么区别！有什么资格羞辱我！”  
“你有完没完……”三笠猛地把艾伦仰面顶翻在床上，又牢牢把他锁在身下，少年胡乱扑腾着手脚，却怎么也无力反抗，“知道我为什么上街要戴着手铐吗？因为我杀过人啊……如果我再失手杀了个没用又无足轻重的训练兵，也不过就接着在这多干几年罢了，以为我会在乎这个吗……”  
艾伦的手脚霎时顿住了，三笠还在用胳膊死死扼着他的喉咙，直到他整张脸涨得通红快窒息了才松开。  
“真是个不懂事的小孩儿……”看艾伦老实了下来，她又叹了句。  
“你……你才比我大几天……就这么说话……”艾伦捂着喉咙断断续续地支吾着，气势削弱了很多。  
三笠背对着艾伦沉默地坐在床头，不再理他了。  
“喂……你……你说你杀过人？”隔了好一会儿艾伦才小声问出了心中的疑惑。  
三笠的身体动了一下，“我还以为他们跟你讲过呢……”  
艾伦呆呆愣着，打量着三笠苍白的后背，上面被他抓出的红印子带着血丝历历在目，就算她是个力气很大的姑娘，他也实在无法把她和杀人犯联系在一起。  
“那你说自己在这里干是因为……”  
“对啊，在这工作的很多姑娘都是来抵罪的……不过对付我这种重犯，他们看管得要更严格点……”  
艾伦之前确实从未问过这里女招待们的来历，声音不禁颤了起来，“你杀过……什么人啊？”  
“客人……让我忍无可忍的客人……”三笠淡漠地回望了他一眼，“算了，现在说这些也不重要了……就算重来一次，我还是会这么做吧……”  
艾伦欲言又止，没再继续问下去。  
“可怎么会用这种方式抵罪？”  
“因为我本来就是做这个的啊……”三笠空空望着前方，轻描淡写地说着，“他们觉得我犯事时还小，不懂事，但大部分时候还算个正常人，所以不如安置在这里，正好还能满足一些长官和士兵的需求……”  
艾伦渐渐觉得有什么东西卡在了喉部，越发难以开口，“那你……还要干多久……”  
“本来说是十年，但他们觉得我这两年表现得还算听话，大概再干个四五年就能出去了……”  
艾伦眼里流露出复杂的情绪，“可是你……甘于这样吗？我是说，你看上去明明很讨厌这样……你明明武力很强吧，要想跑，估计也很容易吧？”  
“也许你说得对……”三笠沉吟一下，“但我懒得跑，觉得没意义，我出去了又能干什么呢，在哪里活着不是活着……”  
“你怎么能这么想呢？”艾伦皱起了眉头，却始终无法对三笠生起真正的怒气，“你才多大，你想一辈子就在这种地方浑浑噩噩地过去吗？”  
“你好像那些假惺惺地对我进行思想教育的人……”  
“那我跟他们怎么能一样呢！”艾伦说着急了起来。  
三笠瞥了他一眼，“是喔……你是不一样，你还是一门心思想进调查兵团去墙外送死的人呢……”  
艾伦瞬间怒气上头，腾地一下坐起身，“是啊，我当然跟你们不一样！我是西甘希纳长大的人，我亲眼见过巨人是怎么吃人的，跟你这种尊贵的王都长大的家伙当然不一样！没见过巨人，没经历过那种屈辱的人，脑子里当然只有家畜一样安逸的生活！”  
三笠淡漠地听着他把话说完，幽幽地沉吟着，“有时候我在想，如果我当年也在西甘希纳被巨人吃掉，那样的人生会不会更轻松……”  
“你说什么？”  
“我也是西甘希纳人……”  
“啊？”  
“我是在西甘希纳出生的……”三笠的脸上毫无波澜，“是九岁时被卖到王都的……”  
艾伦怔住了，刚想张口讲出的话一下子哽住了。  
“很奇怪吗？”三笠的声音淡淡的，“不然谁会在这样的年纪就来干这个……”  
艾伦的身体僵住了，内心渐渐积起某种可怕的猜想。

“……我之前家在西甘希纳南边的山里，就是一个很平常的三口之家，爸爸打猎，我跟着妈妈种种果蔬，日子过得很平淡，可我却很怀念，大概是因为再也回不去了……”

少年的头皮开始发麻，脖颈上不住地冒冷汗，他飞速地搜索脑海中的记忆——过去他父亲正是认识这样的一户三口之家，他已经记不清那家人到底姓什么了，只记得他们也住在西甘希纳南部的山里，父亲打猎为生，母亲是个东洋人，还有个跟他同岁的女儿。那天他父亲本来是要带他去拜访这家人的，只不过……

“……那天本该有位镇上的医生过来给我妈妈诊病，爸爸去开了门，可门口等着的只有三个强盗和刺向他的刀……”

那家人没等到他们登门就出事了，他和父亲进屋后只看到了两个大人的尸体，父亲说要去找宪兵，叫他在周边找找有没有一个跟他年纪差不多大的女孩子——他当时的确找到了，他看见她被关在一个小木屋里，三个高大的男人守在一旁。当时他想起了父亲的嘱咐，就立刻掉头去山下通知父亲和宪兵……

“……我被捆着手脚躺在冰凉的地板上，听见那几个人说要带我去王都，说或许在那里会有人喜欢我这样的……那是我对王都最初的认识，在那里，会有人喜欢我……”三笠哽住了，沉默了很久，“总之就是这样……我被送到了王都地下街，那是与故乡完全不同的世界，遇到的也是我儿时无法想象的人和事，有无数次我都觉得自己快要死了，可最后总能活下去……就算后来我杀了人，以为自己终于死定了，但没想到居然还能有这么可笑的出路……不过现在我已经不会那么想了，死生对我而言都没什么区别了……”

她侧了下身，无意间瞥到艾伦睁大了的眼睛里蓄起了泪光，一副惊恐无所适从的样子。  
“艾伦……你在哭吗？”看着眼前默默流泪的少年，三笠一瞬还有点诧异，犹豫了半天还是伸手环过了艾伦的后背，“抱歉……我是不是自顾自地说太多了？”  
艾伦被三笠揽在怀里，脸颊又一次贴上了她胸前温热的皮肤，那上面还留着被他抓出的伤痕，他突然觉得自己很恶心。  
他从未想过他们会以这种方式相遇，本已逐渐淡忘的懊悔在这一刻演化成几乎能将他吞噬的魔物。他搂紧她的腰，把脸在她胸脯间埋得更深，像找奶吃的婴儿，生怕被人抢走眼前唯一能安抚心中恐惧的东西。  
“好了好了……我刚刚说你的话都不是有意的啊……你不要往心里去……”  
三笠望着在自己怀里强烈颤抖抽噎的少年，一时间手足无措，她向来不知道该如何宽慰别人，只能笨拙地讲出一两句无足轻重的安抚话语。她习惯了往来身边的男人以暴戾凶蛮彰显自己的强大和力量，却从未见过这样在她怀里放声痛哭的少年。她并不知道他为何而哭，也不知道自己究竟哪句话触碰到了他敏感的神经，可心里不自觉地就泛起了一种奇妙的怜悯和保护欲。  
他需要她。她这样想。  
就像沉溺于深海的人抓住了一块浮木，她终于体会到了什么叫“活着”。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

104期训练兵结业考核的日子越来越近，这阵子艾伦在训练中越来越投入，虽不像很多同期拼了命想挤进前十名加入宪兵团，但也想尽可能取得好成绩。有时他会想到三笠，尽管这段日子因为兵团限制，他几乎没什么时间去找她，可自从得知她的身世后，他就会格外在意她看自己的眼光，生怕被对方看成一个弱小又懦弱的家伙。  
要说繁重的训练中的好事，倒也有一桩……前几日兵团总部来了个考核小组，说是对各区训练兵团的成绩进行摸底，艾伦所在的托罗斯特分区在全部四区中表现最好，作为鼓励，兵团多分给了他们一点肉，还在长身体的少年训练兵们终于改善了伙食。  
艾伦拼死拼活才从人挤人哄抢的饭桌上抢到了一小块烟熏马肉——原本餐食里有个肉沫汤孩子们就能开心上天了，更别说这种内地人才有机会品尝的马肉。不过艾伦并没有马上吃掉，只是呲溜一下从人群中钻了出来，四下顾盼着躲到食堂的角落里，小心翼翼地用衣服把熏肉包好，偷偷溜回寝室藏了起来。  
正好明天下午的训练结束比较早，他有机会把这块肉给三笠送过去，盐渍过的熏肉放到那会儿应该不成问题。这段时间他总是这样，在兵团里要是能得到些什么好处——或是长官们特意拨的，或是战友的家人探望时送来的——他就会私自留一部分给三笠送去。虽然他并不确定她喜不喜欢、需不需要，可就是总被一种莫名的歉疚驱使着，觉得自己所得的这些好处，本该也有她的一份。

第二天来到服务中心时，门房大爷说三笠暂时没空，后面也就只剩两张票的工夫，艾伦就默默地接过票捧着马肉蹲在三笠的房门外等候。他比以往镇静了很多，唯独在里面的人出来后鄙夷地瞪了他的背影很久。  
接着一个瘦弱的小兵端着一盆干净的换洗被单毛巾准备进屋，艾伦见过他，知道他是在这里做杂务的士兵，就叫住他，叫他把活交给自己就好。  
他进屋时，三笠还在昏睡着，像是疲累极了，衣服都没顾上穿，被单随意地搭在肚皮上，裸着的胳膊摊过头顶，丝毫没留意到身边的艾伦，又或者只是把他当成了进屋打扫的小兵。  
艾伦把熏肉放到床头，简单清理了下地面的杂物，就安安静静地坐到床边，轻轻把三笠的胳膊塞进被子里，没忍心把她叫醒。

三笠迷迷糊糊地，确也察觉得到身边有人，可想着真要有人找的话对方一定会直接拉她起来，就没再顾着，蹭了蹭被子继续睡了过去。直到隐隐约约闻到一股熏肉味才逐渐恢复了神志——她很讨厌那味道，眼睛尚未睁开就锁紧了眉头，不愉快的情绪不自知的情况下就爬满了整张面孔。  
她恍惚地呓了声，勉强睁开眼，发现床前模糊的人影渐渐定格成艾伦的模样时不觉吃了一惊，急忙拉高了被子扭过身。  
艾伦看她醒了，红着脸支支吾吾道着歉，说自己不是故意的，进来时看她没反应，就想着让她多睡会儿。  
“艾伦……你先出去下，我先收拾下，好了再叫你……多出的时间我来补就好……”  
一时间艾伦竟也无措得手都不知往哪搁，还吞吞吐吐地连不成字句，“那个……是我临时起意想来的，上次也没跟你约好……其实这次来没什么事，我说几句话就走……”  
“你先出去……”  
“你别误会，我就是想来给你给你送份熏肉的……”  
“啊？”  
三笠稍稍转过头，艾伦的脸还红扑扑的，依然没动地方，眼神里带着纯真的执拗。  
“那你把我的睡袍递给我……”三笠只伸出一只胳膊，从艾伦手里接过睡衣，背对他套上身。  
“前几天兵团总部过来考察，觉得我们区的训练兵表现比其他地区都好，就多给我们派发了点肉，多得我们兵团分都分不完……这些都是埃尔里希的熏马肉，平时还挺难得的，我想你应该也没什么机会吃到吧……”  
看着艾伦难掩兴奋地展示着那一小块包在手帕里的熏马肉，三笠的五官复杂地拧成一团，最后只能屏着气挤出了一句“谢谢”。  
他之前几次来时就是这样，总是自顾自地就往她手里塞一两个苹果、桃子什么的，说是战友家人来探望硬给他的，他不想要，索性就送给她。其实她挺高兴的，看着少年嘴硬脸红的样子也觉得很好笑——只是他不知道，唯独对于熏马肉这东西，闻到味道就会让她反胃不已。  
“对了，我正好也有东西要给你……”  
她趁艾伦还没觉察到自己脸上的异样，急忙跳下床，跑到梳妆台的抽屉里翻腾起来，好半天才翻出一个四四方方的牛皮纸盒子。  
“这是克罗瓦的杏仁塔，前些天有人送来了两大盒，你说你爱吃甜食，我就特意藏了几块，你前阵子总也不来，我都怕放坏了，幸好你今天过来了……”  
艾伦望着盒子里两三块小巧的点心，虽然受了些挤压，可还能看出本来的造型该是很精美的。一时间他突然觉得喉咙里哽得慌，眼睛也变得亮晶晶的。  
“那里的烘焙店很有名的，就是放了这么些天味道可能不如刚买的时候好了……你赶紧尝尝。”  
三笠捏起一小块送到艾伦嘴边，少年犹豫了一下，张开嘴巴，她就心满意足地把点心喂进了他嘴里。  
“好吃吗？”  
看着少年鼓囊起来不停咀嚼的脸，三笠一脸期待。艾伦静静注视着她的眼睛，缓慢地点了点头。  
“不过啊，你也不用总是往我这带什么东西……”三笠一边揉着艾伦的头发，一边把水递到他嘴边，“其实我什么都不缺，有几个长官还特别爱往我们这里送东西……”  
艾伦吞下一大口水，目光开始变得有些幽怨了。  
“我是说，你想来，只要人来就好……”她微微低下了头。  
少年不自觉地拉过她的手轻揉起来，“知道了……最近因为快毕业了训练考核比较多……等我以后也可以给你这里送东西……”  
艾伦的声音越压越低，三笠撩开他前额的碎发，望着他执拗的眼神，忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
“我知道，我等你……”她在他额头上轻轻一吻。  
“那个……我时间应该到了……”艾伦幽幽地说。  
“啊……没事，多出的时间我来补就好，你别担心……”三笠的嘴唇缓缓滑下去，发现艾伦的脸颊烫得惊人，连耳垂都变得通红。  
“真的不必的……我等下还有餐前会议，会布置后面的考试安排……我今天真的只是来给你送熏肉而已……下个礼拜我就考完试了，之后过来找你……”艾伦立刻从三笠怀里抽身站起来，看她一脸诧异地样子，就模仿着她刚刚的动作，也用嘴唇在她额头上碰了下，“那个……杏仁塔……谢谢你……”  
艾伦一连串笨拙的动作让三笠还有点惊喜，看着他离开时手忙脚乱的样子，她忍不住笑了出来，直到他离开都没察觉出少年身上有什么异样。

不过在确认艾伦走远后，三笠就立刻叫来了杂务小兵，叫他把那块熏马肉拿去给爱吃的人分掉，之后又打开门窗大口喘息着新鲜的空气，刚刚萦绕了一屋子的熏肉气息着实让她难受坏了。

艾伦一路狂奔，感觉浑身越来越燥热，从耳根到胸背都剧烈瘙痒起来，终于在刚迈进兵团大院时一下扑倒在地。执勤的训练兵见他的样子吓坏了，急忙把他送往医务室，他当晚就发起高烧，长了一身的红疹子，直到毕业考试前夕才将将恢复正常。医生说他这样子像是对什么过敏的症状，但问询他近期的饮食，艾伦只支吾着说一切正常，医生就只当一般皮炎处理了。  
其实有件事艾伦确实没对任何人讲起——他对杏仁过敏，从很小的时候就发现了。那次父亲去内地诊病带回来一盒杏仁糕点，他吃完红疹发得整个人都肿了两圈，从此之后就再也碰不得杏仁制品了——虽然倒也不必过分担心，毕竟杏仁这玩意儿太贵了，平常几乎都碰不到。

这次破例也是没办法的事啊——三笠把杏仁塔递到他嘴边时，她的眼里透出了少女的清澈光亮，这是他之前从未见过的。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

幽暗的剧场，舞台中央射出两道冷冽的强光，男女主角的脸庞被映得惨白诡异，两个演员的身形柔弱轻浮，虚夸悱恻的台词绵延不绝，像幽灵般缠着绕着。

女：看着我的眼睛……你要相信，这个世界有秩序井然的规则，正义与邪恶，伟大与卑劣，黑白有序，是非分明，亘古不变。任何人都不能违抗这种秩序，否则你会毁灭！

男：我不怕毁灭，这就是我要打破的东西，我要亲手打碎这秩序的锁链，将它熔化在灼热的夕阳里，自由将诞生在混沌滚烫的铁水中。这个世界本就不存在森严不可更迭的正义与邪恶、伟大与卑劣，世界的本来面目是混沌的，是无意义的……

女：可是爱呢？你不能对爱也视而不见！

男：爱？

女：是的，爱。

男：可你知道吗？爱才是世间最混沌复杂的东西……

“梅茨格老爷，什么是爱啊？”三笠悄声地询问身旁的中年男人，眼睛依旧出神地盯着舞台。

女演员走到男演员身边，伸手合上他的手掌，两张脸庞越挨越近，十指交错相合。

女：不，不是这样的……你不能否认，爱是世间最美妙的东西……

“爱？”衣着考究的男人俯身探到小女孩耳侧，声音极其轻柔，“爱是世间最美妙的东西哟……”

女：是紧紧贴牢的双唇，是蜜糖一样的亲吻，是灵动又深邃的眼睛，是炽热带着情欲的目光……

“世间最美妙的东西？”  
年仅十岁的小女孩缺少关于复杂概念的认知，只呆呆地重复着梅茨格老爷的话，抬起头望向他的脸。他的眼睛在舞台反射过来的光线下闪烁着饥渴的光亮，像囚禁了她身体和心绪的麻药。

女：是攥紧了的手指，是指尖调皮的游戏，是少女娇嫩的容颜，是永不老去的肉体……

男人的手藏匿于黑暗中，悄悄潜行到女孩的手边，她微颤了下，便任男人的手掌扣在她弱小的手背上。他的手指冰凉冰凉的，沿着女孩裸露出来的小臂轻轻划过，可在她的知觉里，这是一种滚烫得几乎能灼伤皮肤的触感，而与此前无数次的相触不同的是，她渐渐开始相信这些动作或许就是梅茨格老爷所述的“爱”。  
老爷的手落在她的裙子上，厚重的织物和刺绣隔绝了女孩肢体的轮廓和体温，刻满了世故的纹路的手指从容地撩开女孩的裙摆，掀起一条细缝钻了进去，在她羸弱的尚未发育完全的双腿间轻颤地抚摸。

女：是多一秒都会心焦的彷徨，是绵延万里不可平息的期待，是与某人白首共生的热望，是与某人共罪同死的无畏……

男人抽搐似的喘息太过粗重，黑暗中像个难耐饥渴的兽类，三笠已经听不清舞台剧的台词，而那个虚无缥缈的概念却渐渐在心里形成了初生的轮廓。

难道这就是爱？

关于“爱”这一命题，十五岁的三笠已经很少再想起，这并不是个美妙的词汇，倒更像是某个距她无比遥远的东西，或是某个令人头皮发麻的字眼。  
所以有时她觉得现在这种乏善可陈的生活也不算太坏——每天按部就班地接满十张票，其余的时间要么帮着老板娘或是其他屋子的姑娘干干杂务，要么就躺在床上空洞地望着天花板，看阳光在上面留下的痕迹慢慢消逝；到了晚上，其他姑娘们喜欢打牌消磨时间，她有时也会过去看一眼。服务中心里的大家对她虽然总没个笑脸，但终归也称不上坏人，即便有时碰上几个难缠的客人，她也已对这些施加肉身的欺凌看得稀松平常了，就跟不小心被野猫抓了一样。总之，不再有什么东西能穿透她坚不可破的躯壳触及内在的柔软，无论好的坏的。她只活在这壳中，这样的日子让她感到安全。

可最近不一样了，坚硬的外壳尚且还未裂出破绽，而有些难以言说的东西却从麻木了许久的内核里渐渐酝酿成型了——她开始有期盼了。虽然说不出究竟在盼着些什么，可望着窗外时心里总是不由自主地发紧。与其说她享受这样的期待，倒不如说是恐惧，这总让她想起很久以前的某段日子，被某人置于股掌之中把玩、而自己只能沉溺在这种支配中无法逃离的日子。

等待的时间很焦灼，炙热的内里肆意燃烧着少女不知节制的情思，冷峻的外壳又极力封印着廉价又危险的想法，她夹在这种张力间捱着日子，在热切中消耗，又在冷酷中自持。  
然而所有敏感又脆弱的情愫都在那个少年气喘吁吁、满头大汗地出现在自己门前时再难阻挡地烧了起来，轰然倒向了一种最纯粹最热烈的欲望。  
他额头上晶莹的汗珠缓缓滑落，明亮的绿瞳里漾着单纯的渴切，一脸的桀骜和小心的期待融在一起——在他眼眸的中，她看见自己的脸上也是同样的欣喜热望。

“第四名吗？真是个不错的成绩，都没想到你能这么厉害……”  
艾伦泡在浴盆里，三笠在一旁小心地拿刀片刮着少年唇边微微冒头的胡髭，一边听着他齿间传出的不住的念叨。  
“你什么话？我还觉得是发挥失常呢……要不是前几天……出了点小状况……我还能考得更好呢……”  
“能进前三名固然好，但第四名也不错啊，你已经证明了自己的实力了，难道你还想拿首席吗？”三笠的指尖柔柔地划过艾伦的下巴，帮他捋去胡须残渣。  
“什么嘛……三笠你就这么看不起我吗……”  
三笠望着艾伦睁得溜圆的瞳孔，其中的嗔意在朦胧的蒸汽中显得格外暧昧，也稚气得很。她嘴角忍不住上扬了下，下秒就突然翻手扬起一片水花拍到他脸上。  
“你干什么——”艾伦冷不丁地呛了一大口水，挣扎着想要睁开眼。  
“没事，胡子已经刮干净了。”三笠又抹了抹艾伦的脸，绕到他身后捏起他的肩膀。  
“哎哟……你轻点……”  
“我还没有使劲呢……你的肌肉都拧成一团了，需要放松一下……”  
艾伦痛得嗷嗷直叫，但泡在热水里逐渐松弛下来的身子已经疲累得没法再做多的挣扎。  
“还有你背上这是怎么了呀……密密麻麻一堆小疙瘩，跟起过疹子似的……”  
“哎没大事，就是最近天气潮，都好了……”艾伦小声嘟囔着敷衍过去，脸不自觉地红了起来。  
“怎么没事？很吓人的，你自己又看不见……”三笠还蹙着眉望着他背上尚未完全愈好的疹子和结了痂的抓痕，“我去给你拿点皮肤药膏来吧……”  
“都说了不用……”艾伦一把抓住三笠的小臂，才瞧见她左手手腕上有处红印子，刚刚他都没发觉。他定睛看着，那一片散布着密集的出血点，像是被绳索勒久了造成的擦伤。其实不必费力就能猜出这是怎么回事，但他没有多问，只觉得无力，在闷热的浴室心里更加堵得慌。  
三笠觉察到艾伦脸上的凝重，连忙抽回了手臂。  
“好了，水都快凉了，你也快出来吧。”说着，她给他递上一条浴巾，还有意无意地挡着手腕。  
艾伦没接过，只是站起身，低头沉默着。  
“怎么了？别耽误时间了，快出来……”三笠见艾伦久久也没有应自己，就自顾自地拿浴巾包裹上他的头发擦来擦去。  
“三笠，你是不是一直把我当成孩子来看……”艾伦垂着眼，声音低幽幽的。  
“你在说什么呀？”三笠忍不住笑起来，在他额头上轻轻吻了下，又轻柔地抚了抚他的后背，“快出来吧。”

艾伦抬起眼，睫毛还湿哒哒地趴着，眼珠里更显得汪亮，弥漫的蒸汽中，散发出朦胧又纯粹的爱欲。他倏地吻上三笠的嘴唇，手臂湿漉漉地环过她的身体，一下子跨出了浴盆。  
三笠轻叫了声，埋怨着艾伦把自己的衣裙弄湿了，一面又迎着他的推搡一路退到了卧室的床上。  
两人嬉闹着滚作一团，和被单都缠在了一起，艾伦解三笠的束腰时费了点劲，自言自语地抱怨她最近见面总是穿得这么繁琐。三笠笑着他的笨拙，反身把他压在身底下，背过手帮他去解腰后的绑带。四条光裸的腿交叉叠合蹭在一起，他摸到了她底裤上的花边，手指从缝隙里伸进去沿着她的臀沟轻抚摩挲。三笠用力把衣裙掀过头顶，温热的肌肤贴上艾伦潮气未干的身体，少女的香气瞬间包住了身下的少年。  
艾伦已经学会如何解开她的内衣搭扣了，三笠支起身体，拨楞下肩带把内衣甩到一边，少女的乳房像将成熟未成熟的果实，饱满挺立的，桃色的乳晕缩成两颗小巧的红果，胴体的轮廓在暧昧的光晕中延展出健康的线条。  
艾伦一下坐起身，用鼻尖在三笠的脸颊上蹭了蹭，把她背朝上按在床上，跨上她的身体，双手探到她身下揉弄着那两个粉团。他轻喘着一路吻过她的耳畔、后颈，少女在他身下不住地发出舒服的呻吟。  
他抬起身准备掠扫她的后背，却一下子被眼前的样子惊住了。  
尽管房间光线暗昧，三笠的后背上也能清晰看出两道长长的淤痕，青紫可怖得实在让人难以无视着继续下去。  
“怎么了？”艾伦长久的停顿后，三笠侧脸望向他。  
“你的背，怎么回事……”  
三笠才意识到什么似的，立刻拧过身子背过手捂住后背，“我的背……怎么了？”  
艾伦微颤着手沿着她背上的伤捋下去，“你怎么弄伤的……”  
“唉，没什么事……我就是皮肤敏感了点，稍稍一碰就容易留下印子……但其实我根本不痛的……”三笠还在闪烁其词，躲避着艾伦的目光。  
“你就不会说‘不’吗……明明有着那么强大的力量，遇到这种人就不会反抗吗……”  
“我……我只是觉得能承受住……”三笠支吾着低下了头，“真的没什么大碍……”  
艾伦低着头，下巴忍不住抽动起来，没再继续问下去，只是起来坐到一边，背过身不再看她。  
“艾伦……”三笠犹豫了片刻，起身从背后环抱过艾伦的胸膛，“真的没事……”  
“三笠……我今天就陪你躺一会儿吧，一起说说话也好……正好刚考完试我也累……”  
三笠把脸埋在艾伦的肩头，低垂着脑袋，像犯了错似的哑然无言。  
少年踌躇着，最后颤悠悠地握住了她的手，几次想开口都没能吐出一个字。

两人静默地僵了好一会儿，三笠才开始试探着用唇缓缓从他肩头滑向脖颈，又轻轻衔上他的耳垂。  
“三笠，别这样……”  
艾伦还在低迷地喃喃，却不再抗拒三笠的主动，她侧过脸来找寻他的嘴唇时，他也忍不住迎了上去。她柔软的胸脯在他的手臂和后背上浮动着、挤压着，少女的温柔和爱意都包裹在不经意的动作间，他既不忍，又从心底泛起了一种难以抑制的情欲。  
艾伦转身搂住三笠，她顺着他的动作慢慢躺下，他一面在她的身体上深吻游走，一面小心以免弄疼她背上的伤。三笠说得没错，她周身每一寸肌肤都敏感至极，宛如夏季的蜜桃，一层表皮细嫩得若有若无，在指尖和嘴唇的逗弄下止不住轻颤，仿佛稍一用力就会戳破，又叫人恨不能一口吞食。  
他的手探向她的内裤边缘，淡蓝色的丝带穿梭在精致的蕾丝刺绣间，系成一个小巧的蝴蝶结——在他印象里，她之前身着的衣物从未如此复杂，精细得跟件工艺品似的。他小心翼翼地褪去她身上最后的遮蔽，她高高抬起的大腿间弯出一道美妙的弧缝，结实的肌肉被包裹进柔腴得没有星点毫毛的皮肤。相比于其他同龄的少年，艾伦对于美有着更迟钝的感知，可此时也禁不住把脸贴上她纤细的脚踝和光洁的小腿，吸收她身上散发的无形的曼妙。  
三笠努力抻直胳膊，握住艾伦变得硬挺的分身套弄起来。艾伦却又一次顿住了，仿佛在对着纯净无瑕的少女做什么腌臜事似的。  
此时三笠投向他的眼神雾蒙蒙的，像融雪一样柔软——回想最初几次幽会，两人俨然皆非昨日了，都不曾流露过这样的神情。他俯身再次覆上她的双唇，试图让自己只陶醉在温情之中，把旁的杂念全部抛开。  
三笠的手温存地引导着他的分身进入她的身体，他就像干涸之地的小鱼重又被投入了小溪，温暖的水花汩汩拍在身上，他便再也离不开了。她微合着双目，幽幽的呻吟一声声从喉间飘出。他也越发迷离，甚至觉得她似乎在故意迎合他动作的节奏收缩下身，紧致排列的肉褶一下一下吸附上他突入的性器，像在引诱着，把他带往那个无法逃离的乐园。  
是两人都无法逃离的乐园。

艾伦事后在三笠身上伏了很久，下身逐渐萎缩从她的身体里滑出，两人的体液融合在一起流淌出来。他手指嵌在她皮肤里，埋在她的胸口喘息，渐渐又转成了抽噎。  
“三笠，以后你……可以只和我做爱吗……”  
“诶？”  
“我不想让别人碰你……”  
三笠哽住了，脸上不自控地烧起来。刚刚两人只在用笨拙生疏的肢体描画勾勒某种不知名的情愫，若他不说出口还好，此时把这种难以应下的问题抛到她这，分明就在等她来厘清那种飘忽不定的情思。  
她揉了揉他的头发，暗自叹了声，“可是你毕业了，你会离开这里吧……”  
这次轮换到艾伦沉默了。

半晌，三笠深深吸了口气，声音飘忽得仿佛在讨论一个陌生人的事情，“没关系，像你这个成绩，可以进宪兵团吧，你以后会成为一名优秀的长官，在更高的位置实现自己的理想……”  
“不，”艾伦终于抬起头，“我心意没变，我会加入调查兵团的。”  
三笠对他一笑，却不再对少年的言语抱有太多期待，“那样也好，你就做你想做的事。”  
艾伦平躺到她身侧，“你知道吗？墙的那边还有另一个世界，是一片更广阔的的天地。”  
“你之前就跟我这么说过。”  
“我是说真的……阿明跟我说过，陆地的尽头，有海，是商人们一辈子取之不尽的巨大盐湖……还有炎热之水、冰封大地、沙之雪原……”  
三笠默默听着，眼神越来越暗淡。  
“三笠你相信吗……”  
“啊？”  
艾伦侧过身，认真地注视着三笠的眼睛，“等把所有巨人驱逐殆尽……我们就会拥有一个更广阔的世界，我们会看到没有边际的大海……三笠你……也想要看到吗？”  
三笠眉头间蹙起了疑惑，不知艾伦到底在期待怎样的回答。  
“……那里不会再有人强迫你做不想做的事，我们可以自由地活下去……我们……我们可以一起走出去，一起去看大海……你想吗？”  
三笠凝望着艾伦的脸庞，金色的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在他的眼睑上，他的瞳孔里涌动着和她一样的水波。  
“可是……”  
“只要想着的话就一定能做到吧，我一定会把巨人驱逐殆尽，一个不留……”少年的脸上越发笃定，“在那之后，我们就一起去墙外，一起去看大海。”  
不知不觉间有颗泪珠从三笠的眼角滚落出来，她把脸埋进枕头，喉间像哽着什么东西似的讲不出话。她不记得自己有多久不曾这样落泪了，可少年一脸的认真和热望，绝不是能装出来的样子。

“可我……我也想要你能活下去……”良久，她才抬起头，眼里噙满泪水，“你进了调查兵团，去了墙外，不能再这么莽撞……墙外的巨人可不是闹着玩的，是真的会吃人的……”  
“什么嘛……你这样搞得我明天就要去死了一样……”艾伦看着泪汪汪的少女反倒开始手足无措了。  
“我是认真的……你一定要活下去……”  
虽然从刚认识起艾伦就时常说自己以后要进调查兵团，可这是她头一次认认真真地为他担心——或许从这时起，两人的命运就真正交织在一起，再也无法分割了。  
——又或许，儿时那个如噩梦般萦绕着她的字眼，“爱”，她终于摸清了它的轮廓，她也终于不再害怕了。

狭小逼仄的房间承载了少男少女难以对他人言说的乐园，也跟数不尽的残垣废墟一样，没入了墙破之前最后的安宁时光。  
那天艾伦临走时说自己还要过段日子才会去调查兵团报道，在此之前他有时间就会过来陪她，可他们都不曾想到，仅过了半日，随着罗塞之墙被攻破，位于墙壁最前线的托罗斯特区就彻底沦为了人间地狱。紧急撤离时，她只听见院外的车马声和哭声混在一起，还未真正见到巨人的影子心里就已然被恐惧死死攫住了。卫兵催促着她动作快点，然后把她铐在了马车的座位上，进入内城前，她看到头顶有戴着立体机动的士兵嗖嗖飞过。  
艾伦的战斗就这么开始了，她想，心里一片茫然。  
活下去，都要活下去。  
她从未有任何愿望比之更强烈。

注：开头梅茨格老爷的姓氏，Metzger，在德语意为“屠夫”，对应上一篇里三笠讨厌的熏马肉。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇时间线在玛利亚出征之前

罗塞之墙被攻破后，兵团服务中心的原址被巨人踩得稀巴烂，幸好士兵带着里面的招待们撤退得早，不过也着实过了数月的颠沛流离的日子，直到最近才找了一处还算凑合的小宅子勉强安顿下来。  
漂泊的日子里，三笠常会想起艾伦。他们初遇时，正值阳光灿烂、空气里弥漫着花香的日子，而此时又到了叶落萧索的时节，仅三个月的工夫，就同百年般漫长。而当他再度出现在她面前，就俨然另一副模样了，那时，整个世界都已发生了翻天覆地的变化。

“三笠——”  
那天下午，她已经接完了一日规定的十张票，正在院子里帮忙清扫落叶，听到某个穿着军装的男人在门厅里喊她，一瞬间还有点恍惚，下意识以为又是哪个死缠烂打的客人找过来了。  
“三笠——”  
她还没反应过来，就被奔过来的军装少年搂住了，“太好了，还是找到你了……前阵子太混乱了，打听你的消息费了点功夫，好在你还好好的……”  
三笠的脸颊硌在男人冰凉的金属肩章上，手指犹犹豫豫地抓上他的呢子军装，心里依旧盘着一团不真实感，堵得她一句话也讲不出。  
“你……还好吧？”见她沉默许久，艾伦稍稍松开她，打量起还处于无措状态的少女。  
“你现在……在调查兵团？”三笠好容易缓过神儿，看到艾伦胸前口袋上绣着的黑白双翼，下意识问了句。  
“是啊，我不一早就跟你说了嘛……”  
“对喔……”  
她喃喃着，想着自己刚刚着实明知故问，即便以前同他谈话时再不用心，近日来的“大新闻”也是人尽皆知——曾经的“伪王”惊天骗局已被拆穿，当下已经进入希斯特利亚女王领导的新纪元，而在这场政变中，艾伦•耶格尔正是关键人物，也将是人类夺取被巨人掠去的玛利亚之墙的希望。  
这该是个好事来着，艾伦此时眼中确也洋溢着重逢的喜悦，可不知为何，她还是从中摸到了一丝隐晦的陌生感。上次跟艾伦和她告别时还是个时常需要她安抚的毛头小子，再见面就变成了为所有人仰视的英雄，整副面孔都沉出了坚毅的味道，眼神也不像以前那样单纯了。  
他似乎变了。她默想，心里忍不住揪了起来，不知是心疼他过快的成熟，还是为自己无法跟上他的改变而感伤，莫名复杂的滋味一时间难以形容。

“想什么呢……”两人往房间走着，艾伦见三笠一脸凝重，忍不住开口。  
“啊？没什么啊……”她下意识答，又挽紧了些艾伦呢子军装的袖管。  
“怎么觉得你不是很欢迎我来呢……”看三笠从刚刚见面起就并未露出他想象中的兴奋，他难免沾染了些悻悻的情绪，又像是撒娇一般。  
“才不是……”她敏锐地捕捉到了他脸上细微的表情变化，才算是找到了些许连接旧日记忆的熟悉感，挤兑了一下艾伦的身子，将他推进自己屋里。  
“我们原先的房子被毁了，现在只能临时安排在这里……条件不比之前，你别介意……”  
其实艾伦刚踏入大门就感受到了这里的局促，怪不得告诉他服务中心消息的那人看着他满眼的兴奋还一脸微妙。这里是临时征用的民房，倒也不算太破，只是对于服务中心常住的二十几口女眷和卫兵而言着实小了些。三笠的“房间”是从一间大屋子里用屏风隔断出来的狭小空间，里面一张刚刚好能躺下两人的小床占据了大部分，甚至还不如以前艾伦被关禁闭的单间宽敞。房间里吵极了，一道屏风之隔，那边的男女激战正酣的呻吟喘息听得分外清晰。  
“……现在这边洗澡也不是很方便，大家只能在这间挤一挤……”  
三笠给艾伦解外套扣子时，见他脸上也写满了疑惑，不禁为身边的窘境难为情地红了脸——面对眼前的“英雄”，她没有任何能拿得出手的东西可以献出。

“喂，里面的人，你干什么——”  
三笠“房间”门口的帘子被人粗暴地拉开，一个小个子卫兵不分青红皂白就冲着艾伦劈头盖脸骂起来。  
艾伦顿时一头雾水，还未反应过来，三笠也在刚刚的愁绪间愣着神儿，手脚顿住了一样。  
“她今天已经接满了，你谁啊？滚出去！”  
是服务中心新来的勤务兵，没见过世面，愣头青一个，维护起女招待们倒是格外“称职”，因为三笠时常帮他一起做杂务，他深知她每天接客只接十张票的规矩，这会儿见一穿制服的男人突然把她拉进房间，不问对方身份军阶就开始大骂。  
“你他妈又是谁啊！”  
三笠还未来得及开口跟卫兵说清缘由，艾伦就先一步骂了回去，整个人跟弹弓皮筋儿上的弹丸似的立刻就要朝那小兵扑上去，临了被三笠一把拦住了。  
“老子他妈买了票的，轮到的你来大呼小叫吗！”  
“你他妈算什么东西啊，都说了这是这儿的规矩！”  
“汉克，他是个例外，你不用管……”三笠匆忙冲门口还在龇牙咧嘴的小兵解释，一面还在死命搂着艾伦的腰不让他冲出去，“艾伦冷静点……冷静点，这就是他的工作而已……”  
三笠在两人间劝了好久，才终于把汉克请出房间。艾伦被三笠死死扣在床上，一边骂咧着一边余忿未平地乱蹬着腿。  
“别闹了，艾伦——”三笠又严厉地低吼了一声他才停下，一瞬仿佛回到了还在托罗斯特的日子，她总是教训莽撞冲动的他。  
一切似乎又都没变？  
“……真是的，明明见一次面那么难得你却总是在这些事上较劲个没完，浪费的不还是你自己的钱和时间嘛……”她顺势继续念叨他，和以前一样，重复一些旧日的习惯总能帮人找回些熟悉的安全感。  
“我现在有津贴……”艾伦撇着嘴辩驳，像是给母亲炫耀在学校取得了好成绩的孩子，“真的，我进了调查兵团有津贴了，而且现在整个调查兵团的待遇都提高了不少……”  
“我不是在说这个……我说这样你就更不应该随意冲人家勤务兵大呼小叫了啊，难道你在兵团里做事也这么冲动么……”  
“才没有……”艾伦语气低沉了下来，“三笠你能别一见面就数落我嘛……”  
三笠望着，却从艾伦眼中看出了一种真实的忧郁，并不似之前被她教训时眼里的不服，而是从强撑的轻松下一不小心泄露出的隐秘。曾经那个几乎不会收敛情绪的少年如今却暗藏她所不知的心事，就连刚刚极度夸张的愤怒发泄也总透着一股外强中干的意味。  
她忍不住神伤起来。  
“我也不是数落你……”她轻声嘟哝，伸出手臂穿过艾伦的后颈，把他搂进怀里，轻轻在他额上吻了一下，“都没有问你这段日子过得好不好……明明经历了那么多变故……我听人说你变巨人之前必须要自残才行，那会不会很痛啊……”  
三笠手指与艾伦的五指相合，另一只手轻捋着他的头发。她虽不知分离的日子里他都经历了什么，却理解此时他最需要安抚，迷茫的少年所渴念的东西，恰好也是弱小的少女唯一能给予的东西。  
艾伦把脸闷在她肩窝里埋了好一会儿，四个月以来他早已习惯了变身的小小代价，身边人也是，也有人至今仍然害怕他的巨人之力，可却从未有人第一次听闻就在担心他会不会痛。  
“……我都习惯了，没多大事，而且就算受了伤也能马上恢复如初，”两人之间低沉的气氛持续了半晌，他从她怀里钻出来，解了两颗军服的扣子，语气再次轻松起来，“不信你来看啊……”  
说着，他一把脱下外套，猛地扑到了三笠身上，半捉弄似地胡乱亲吻起来，三笠被他的嘴唇搔得阵阵轻叫起来。两人总算找回了曾经的亲密，便不再问彼此分离期间的遭遇，从见面开始就盘踞着的凝重也顷刻烟消云散。

艾伦说得没错，承继了巨人之力后受什么伤都能很快恢复如初，她细心地吻过他每一寸皮肤，眯着眼偷瞄留意，他周身丁点儿疤痕都没有，只是经过在调查兵团三个月的历练，他比此前强壮了些，腰腹肌肉铁一样的坚硬，只有骨骼分明的关节还保有少年样的纤细脆弱。他的动作也比之前沉稳了些，却多了点压制她的气势。他双臂环过她的腰肢，敏捷地翻身把身上的少女压到身下，死死锢在双臂撑起的一隅空间里。  
艾伦有个习惯，从三笠认识他起就是如此——他脖子上一直挂着把钥匙，每次即便脱光了衣服也不摘，起初她还会抱怨钥匙总是磕碰到她，不过听说这是艾伦父亲留给他的遗物后就再也没提过这事。此时她双腿盘着他的腰身，他坚挺着性器在她身体里做着最后的猛烈冲刺，被捂得温热的钥匙悬在他颈上，随着律动叮咣在她下巴至脸颊间荡个不停。三笠张开嘴，微伸出舌轻舐摇晃着的铜色小物，喉间跟随他的抽送飘出阵阵迷离的呻吟。  
艾伦的低吟随着体内的释放慢慢消偃，三笠含住了他脖上那枚钥匙，绕在舌尖把玩，感受那上面经年渗透的艾伦的温度和体息。她并没有细问过他父亲留给他这把钥匙的用意，想必那一定对他很重要的事——他们总是这样，对彼此的经历只停留在一知半解的程度，虽能体知到对方深藏着心绪，但也从不细细追问，正因如此，两人的共处不是激情难耐，就是宁静无边，像是沉溺，亦像逃避，可又都难以避免地享受这无声的温柔。

“靠，隔壁还有完没完……”  
两人沉醉相拥的状态并未持续太久，隔壁女人的尖声呻吟和男人兽类一样的粗气侵袭过来，震得屏风都开始摇晃了，艾伦忍不住松开三笠抱怨起来。  
“是奥莉维亚……她应该又换了波客人了……”三笠低沉地回答，又开始为如此简陋的小屋愧疚起来，“艾伦，要不我陪你去院子里呆会儿吧……”  
艾伦根本没听三笠的劝告，径直下床用力砸了两下屏风，可对面两人丝毫没受影响，反而越发激烈了。他又大骂了两句，三笠衣服也没顾上穿，赶忙跳下床来拦他。  
“他们每天都这样吗？”艾伦还气恼地皱着眉头。  
“没办法，暂时也只能这样，搬新址还得要一阵子……所以我每天都在院子里呆一下午晚上再回来……走吧，我们去院子里转转……”  
“凭什么让我们出去？就不出去……”  
三笠刚想平抚下艾伦又急躁起来的情绪，就被他猛地摁在屏风上，立刻被他的唇舌封住了口。  
“艾伦你……又要干什么……”  
好容易脱开他的吻，三笠背抵着屏风，把艾伦的脑袋搂在怀里，他还在她的双乳上贪婪啃咬吮吸，一面用手指逗弄她潮湿的下体。  
“凭什么让他们这么嚣张？以为就他们会吗……”艾伦抬起头，眼下氤氲着两团情欲的潮红。  
“说什么呢？你别……”  
三笠拗不过艾伦的倔强，被他反身压在了屏风上。艾伦捞着她的腰肢，努力让她屁股撅起，扶住自己就未曾疲软下来的性器挺进了她的小穴。那里还残余些许上一波云雨留下的体液，再度交合格外顺滑，三笠只哼叫了一声，很快就进入了云朵般舒服的状态。  
可艾伦却与之前不同，用起力来分外野蛮，嘴里还不断发出野兽般低沉的吼叫，像很刻意似的。见三笠的呻吟还细靡靡的，就又使劲儿把她往屏风上顶了一把，弄得她两团乳肉都挤压得不成形状。  
“叫啊你……大声点……”艾伦低声在她耳边命令。  
三笠抓着屏风上的木质栏条，沉着脑袋发出娇兮兮的嘤叫。穴间的嫩肉被艾伦坚硬的家伙越来越猛烈地摩擦，性器像要连她骨缝都要贯穿一样毫不客气，胴体间的撞击把屏风晃得啪啪直响。她迷离着双眼，两扇屏风间的细微缝隙里，奥莉维亚骑在她肥胖的性伴身上发癫似的搐动着腰肢，嗓子里发出不绝的尖叫。  
三笠知道，艾伦就是故意的，小孩子一般的胜负欲体现在这种事上可笑的很，可她却找不到理由气恼，甚至觉得叫他如此发泄出来倒也不错。她终于也按捺不住了，在身体难以抑制的高潮战栗中扯着嗓子尖声呻吟起来。

隔壁的军官显然跟不上奥莉维亚的热情奔放，很快就偃旗息鼓下来。  
三笠也在一波高潮的余韵中惯性地尖叫着，而艾伦似乎还不知疲累，动作不断加快，没个休止的征兆。  
门帘又刷啦一下被拉开了。  
“喂——你时间早就到了，还有完没完？！再干得补票！”  
又是勤务兵汉克。  
艾伦本来正享受沉浸着，被突然的闯入者吓了一大跳，下意识地骂了句操，体内的炮弹一个没绷住就泻了出来。  
“你他妈是不是有病！”  
艾伦簌地从三笠体内抽出来，大步迈到门口飞踹了汉克一脚，被踢到肚子的勤务兵痛得蹲倒在地，一句也骂不出来了。  
三笠慌乱中赶紧捡起睡裙套上身，又匆忙抓起一条毛巾，上前遮掩起艾伦赤条条的身子。  
“行了行了……”她一边拦着艾伦，又不忘顾着倒地的汉克，“他的票一会儿再补，你先出去……好了艾伦别再闹了……”  
艾伦一把打掉了三笠拿来给他遮掩地毛巾，光着身子骂咧个没完，引得其他隔间里的人也纷纷出来看热闹，三笠劝解了好半天才把他拉回屋里。

“真是的，三笠，你怎么就由着他们嚣张呢……”三笠给艾伦换好衣服后，他还在喋喋不休。  
“人家又没真怎么着你，你置那么大气干什么？况且勤务兵的职责之一就是保护我们不受伤害，兴许人家就是把你当成了某个恶霸军官死缠烂打了吧……”  
“喂，那也得注意点分寸吧，他进来时你都没穿衣服……”  
“平时也没什么隐私的……”三笠不耐烦地嘀咕，“也不看看这是什么地方……艾伦，多体谅下别人，他们在这样的环境下，难免性子都直冲一些……”  
三笠揽着艾伦的胳膊向屋外走，艾伦还在不服气地嘟囔，“真是的，以前也没见你多关心他们啊……三笠你变了……”  
“什么？”  
“不过我觉得挺好，”艾伦认真地说，“刚认识你时你眼睛里一点眼神光都没有，好歹现在有点正常人的情绪了。”  
三笠本想反驳他“什么叫正常人的情绪”，转而又意识到他说的不无道理。的确，即便现在她常为了一些小事焦虑不安，但也正因有了对比铺垫，每个快乐时刻都变得格外真实，这确实是从认识艾伦后才悄然发生的改变。是啊，大家都在变化着……  
她刚想对艾伦说自己看到他轻松的样子也很开心，话刚溜到舌边就被突然拦在二人面前的披头散发的女人打断了。  
“奥莉维亚……”她小声打了个招呼，心里不由得开始为刚刚抵着人家屏风捣乱而歉疚。  
“嗬，我就说刚刚谁在隔壁大呼小叫呢……”奥莉维亚轻佻地瞥了眼艾伦，开襟的睡袍半敞着，一对乳房摇啊晃的清晰可见。  
“她是谁啊……”艾伦不像面对一般士兵时那么理直气壮了，拉了拉三笠的袖子小声询问。  
“艾伦•耶格尔，”奥莉维亚突然提高嗓门，“不愧是人类的英雄，不然还有谁能让我们小三笠叫得像只发春的猫呢？之前真是小瞧你了……”  
说着，奥莉维亚就径直上前在艾伦裆部抓了一把。  
“你干什么——”  
艾伦顿时脸色都变了，像只吓坏了的猫腾地一下跳到三笠身后。三笠也在奥莉维亚的言语调戏下慌了手脚，羞得面颊通红，一句辩驳也说不出。在一旁看热闹的女招待们纷纷被这对年轻的男女逗得哈哈大笑。  
“喂巨人先生，下次要不也来我房里坐坐？你的那个家伙也能随心所欲变大吗？真想试试呢……”奥莉维亚还在不歇气地挑逗已羞到乱了手脚的少年。  
“啊哈？你滚开！离我远点！”  
“奥莉维亚你闭嘴……”三笠既尴尬又气恼，拦在两人之间无力地劝阻。  
三人还在纠缠着，老板娘已经闻声来到了跟前，“奥莉维亚，适可而止吧，人家还是孩子呢，不识逗……”  
“那小三笠还是孩子呢，我不是也想帮她分担下压力嘛，要不整天陪着巨人先生可是太辛苦了……”奥莉维亚敛了下衣襟，娇媚地把头发撩到一边。  
“你这样吓得人家以后都不敢来了……”  
“怎么会，我们的巨人先生哪有这么胆小啊……”

殊不知，此时的“巨人先生”已经死死攥着小三笠的袖口趁乱逃蹿出了现场。  
两人惊魂未定地扶着墙根喘了半天，刚刚在大庭广众之下被人像小动物一样逗弄的羞赧还未褪去，抬头再看彼此，见对方面红耳赤的，谁也没比谁好到哪去，就又不约而同地笑出了声。  
蔷薇色的晚霞将两人脸上的炽热渲染开来，少女的手紧紧攥在少年的手中，她转而腼腆地垂下了面颊，轻喃了句“等你再来”。

******

“出征玛利亚的日子定下来了？”  
“嗯，就在三天后的傍晚。顺利的话，用不了多久就能回来，这些钱应该够她半个月的工作量了吧？”  
出征前最后一次来这时，艾伦特意避开三笠，偷偷找到老板娘给她塞了一叠钱。  
“嗯，够是够了，不过……就算你现在是调查兵团的红人了，津贴真的有这么多吗？”老板娘点了点信封里的钱，望着艾伦半是关切，半是揶揄，“该不会把阵亡抚恤金都提前要来了吧？”  
艾伦笑了声，“你别管了，我也没多少要用钱的地方……拜托你了，这段日子让她干点杂活得了，不过能不能让那个勤务兵离她远点？”  
“知道啦……”老板娘给了他一个会意的眼神，“还有，我们马上就要搬新址了，会回到托罗斯特区，那处宅子大很多，离调查兵团基地也近，等你凯旋后就可以去那里找小三笠啦。”  
“嗯，谢谢你们照顾。”艾伦的眼神也开始认真起来。  
“应该的，反倒是我们该感谢你们为人类献出的勇气和力量，让你这样的孩子承受了太多，我很惭愧。”  
在艾伦的印象里，老板娘从未露出过如此正色的神情，她浓重的眼妆下，掩不住由衷的关怀与感恩，调查兵团从未像今天这样被寄予厚望，也从未如此被人信赖过。  
他的眉头不禁搐动了下，鼻子酸了起来。

艾伦出征的日子，对于远离战场的服务中心的众人只是寻常的一天，而对三笠却像是审判日一样沉重。她默默缩在床上独坐到了天黑，像尊雕塑似的一动不动，连呼吸都不敢太过沉重，心里有数不清的愁绪，可又不知此时究竟更担忧什么。与其他对调查兵团怀抱满满信心的人不同，经过上次离别，她的心变得格外敏感脆弱，不敢再对某事怀抱过大的期待。  
等收复了玛利亚之墙，待艾伦完成驱逐所有巨人的心愿，等到她服刑期满的那一天，他们就真的可以获得自由了吗？  
眼前令人焦心的日子或许已在一步一步走向尽头，可想到这几次艾伦疲惫时眼里不经意流露出的忧郁，她就很难沉浸到旁人的欢乐中去。  
调查兵团凯旋的那日如此，往后的日子里亦是如此。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主时间线在看海之后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有炼铜、抹布情节，请慎重选择是否阅读，谢谢！

（854年）  
阴暗的地牢，水池稀落落地滴啦着，男人坐在角落的阴影中，大半天来一动不动，像死了一样寂寞。  
“进去，该做什么你知道，我们就在门口守着。”冰冷的男声在狭窄的走廊回荡，脚步越来越近，牢栅上的铁链被咔啦打开。  
“谢谢。”女人轻轻应了声，随即走进牢房。  
牢里的男人应声抬起头打量了下门口的女人，一缕暗淡的光线打在他布满胡茬、发丝凌乱的面孔上，她乍一看见顿了下脚步，像是认不出他了一样，好容易把面上惊怔的表情收敛回去。  
“你来了？”他的声音沙哑低沉，听不出情绪的跌宕，“你睡了多少人才来到这里的？”  
女人蹙起眉，一脸不可思议，“这么久没见你就这么跟我打招呼吗，艾伦？”  
男人没有回答。  
三笠住足很久才平缓过情绪，静静地走到他跟前，把篮子放在床头。  
“听他们说你还没吃晚饭，正好，先吃吧，吃完把衣服换了，”她犹豫着，手抚上他的头发，“你怎么现在变成这个样子了，脏死了……”  
艾伦没有躲避，也没有回应。三笠微微叹了一声，转头去取篮子里的东西。  
“你别告诉我你又做了杏仁塔……”  
三笠的手指僵住，疑惑地回过头，“我没有……”  
“哦，那就好，看来你也没那么上心……”  
三笠深深调整着呼吸，好不让怒气溢出，把餐食一份份摆到小桌上。  
“你在马莱受什么刺激了？”三笠抱着臂抵在墙边伫立着，极力忍着下巴的震颤，“真是的……总是这样……总是莫名其妙就冷着脸……”  
艾伦没有回答，只默不作声地埋头吃着牢里惯常的饭菜。三笠盯着他被长发覆蔽的后脑，叹出一声长长的鼻息。  
“之前那次就是这样，不是吗？明明几句话就能说清的事，我们之间就真的无话可谈吗？”

（851年）  
那天三笠在后厨忙活了一下午，炉坑里终于飘出了浓郁的杏仁黄油的香气。她掀开盖子，把刚烤好的金黄灿灿的杏仁塔一个一个拣入盘中。随手掰开一个，里面的馅料还保持着半流动的状态，她咬了一小口，猛地被烫得缩了下身子。  
“找小三笠呀？就在后厨呢……”  
她听到门口有人唤起她的名字，紧接着是熟悉的脚步声，是艾伦来了。  
他终于回来了。开春后，调查兵团就一直忙着备战新一次的壁外调查，时隔半年再度出发，目标终点就是这岛的边界——大海，艾伦心念了许久的大海。  
她舔了下嘴唇上残余的杏仁膏，欣喜地回过头。  
“你在这干什么呢？”艾伦从门口探出脑袋，飞快地走到女孩面前。  
三笠一把搂住渐渐脱离了稚气的军装少年，还没来得及想好小别重逢的第一句该说什么，就将一小半杏仁塔递到他的嘴边，艾伦下意识地躲闪开了。  
“什么啊？”他缩着下巴。  
“杏仁塔啊，我做了一下午的……”三笠冲他眨了眨眼，还在试图把点心塞进艾伦嘴里。  
一个多月不见，他的头发蓄长了不少，显得面庞又清瘦了些，也在他的眼眸上多覆了几分阴影，一时间叫人看不清其中的情绪。  
“你怎么现在还开始干厨娘的活了……”他没表露出太强烈的想念，只是一边绕开话题，一边抓着她的手腕避开。  
“反正没事干，就随便学学新技能呗……”见艾伦并不如想象中开心，还一直在躲，三笠有点悻悻的，“好不容易才托人买来克罗瓦的杏仁膏，你张嘴啊……”  
艾伦见女孩的动作越发强势，便径直吻上了她的嘴唇，双手不再犹豫地紧搂在她腰间，三笠微怔了下，缓缓放下扬起的手，沉入深吻中。  
“干什么啊……”  
艾伦半天才松口，女孩的脸上潮热了起来，举着杏仁塔的手已默默缩回自己身侧。  
“回房间吧。”他说。  
“可是杏仁塔趁热才好吃……”  
“可我更想你……”他的唇埋在她耳侧暧昧地说。  
三笠还未出口的劝说瞬间哽在喉间，小声埋怨了句就被艾伦半抱半拖地拉出了后厨。

“哟，巨人先生，这么火急火燎的？不如哪天也上我房间坐坐？”奥莉维亚倚在二楼冲楼下经过的“小情侣”打了声招呼，立刻被三笠抬头白了一眼。  
“没办法，她不让……”艾伦嘴角撇起一丝笑，如今他已能娴熟应对女招待们的挑逗了。  
“你不要总是话这么多……”三笠关上房门后抱怨了句。  
自从服务中心搬到新址、艾伦凯旋，三笠就得到了特殊照顾，不必再像以前一样每日有硬性的接客标准，只要做做其他杂活就好，只不过也因此没有分到太气派的房间，面阴的屋子到了这样的雨天就变得格外晦暗。  
艾伦没有理会三笠的埋怨，将她抵在门背后，嘴唇不以为意地在她颈间乱扫。按理小别后的重逢该激动的，可她此时还惦记着刚刚喂到艾伦嘴边他却没吞下的杏仁塔——他这次回来像是怪怪的。  
“艾伦……你这么着急干什么……”她好不容易才从他的乱吻中挣扎出来，推着他走向里屋。  
艾伦泄了手上的劲儿，嘴上还暗暗抱怨着。  
“现在又没人限制你在这呆多久，每次来都这么着急……”三笠念叨着，艾伦不歇气地搭着她的腰野蛮地扑咬她的后颈。  
“你就不急吗……”他粗重的气息灌入三笠的颈间，她却并未被调动起足够的性欲，许是刚刚那个小小杏仁塔还梗在心头。  
“真是的……我做了一下午的杏仁塔，你一口都不吃……”  
艾伦顿了下来，歪头看着她的眼睛，如今望向她的目光已不自觉地向下偏离，“我等下带回兵团去。”  
“难得过来也不陪我说说话……你就没什么想跟我说的吗……”三笠离开他的怀抱，怏怏地嘀咕。  
“说什么啊……”见三笠一直态度淡淡，艾伦也冷静了下来，随意解开拘束的军装外套扔到一旁。  
“比如这次的壁外调查啊，以前每次谈起你都兴致勃勃地说个没完……”三笠下意识地帮艾伦整理起衬衫领子，“还有，这次你见到你所说的大海了吗？“  
“嗯。“艾伦沉闷地应了句，手指不自觉地搓着三笠连衣裙的肩袖，盯着她的裙子发呆。  
“然后呢？”三笠打量了半天艾伦低垂的双目，见对方始终没有继续展开说的意思，忍不住问。  
“哎也没什么……就是个没有边际的大盐湖而已，没什么好说的……”  
他回答的时候依然没看她的眼睛，三笠沉默了一会儿，暗自叹了声，轻轻解开他挂在衬衫领口的勋章，碧绿色的琉璃在阴昏的房间中依然流转着明亮的光闪。  
“叫你穿便服来这里就好，你总是不听……总是戴着这玩意儿过来招摇，叫人看见一个授了勋的军官总是出入这种地方影响多不好……”  
“我只是来不及换了……再说叫人看见又怎样……”  
三笠把勋章随手扔在桌上，动作全然不似从前温和耐心，闷闷嘟囔起来，“自从有了这个，你连以前从不离身的钥匙都不戴了……”  
“我……找到了西甘希纳的老房子，就把钥匙和一些旧物一起葬到父母坟冢里了……现在很多人都这么做的……”  
三笠定定望了他一会儿，没能从他嘴里撬出更多话，也没能从他极力隐藏的目光里探得更多情绪。  
“你衬衫的肩线有点开了，脱下来我给你补补……”她移开视线，轻轻吩咐了句。

近来急雨多发，这会儿明明没到傍晚，天色却格外阴沉，狂风吹打着树木枝叶，呜啦呜啦怪吓人的，三笠坐在床边，借着油灯和一绺天光给艾伦的衬衫重新锁着肩线。  
艾伦赤着上身仰在床上，空空望着窗外，流云在他的瞳孔间翻转变幻，舀碎的微光在少女光裸的颈背上晕开一片昏黄，每个骨节在光影的映衬下都突出分明，少有汗毛的肌肤像抛过光的暖玉一样柔润。  
“……等下次补给你该换件新衬衫了，我看你肩膀那里已经有点紧了，这次补好了，下次你动作一大还是容易开。”  
三笠一边缝补一边自顾自地念叨，好用些有的没的声响填补压抑的沉默，时不时也回头望望，期待彼此能多几句有来有往的言语。  
艾伦有一声没一声地应着，三笠的侧脸映在光晕里，温柔的情绪变得暧昧起来，他渐渐辨不清她的问句，她就像尊遗世独立的美丽塑像，刻不进任何人间的烦忧。  
他伸手够了够她的腰身，她微颤了下，转过大半个身子疑惑地看着他，侧身的曲线、衣料的轮廓显现出来。艾伦才留意到这件衣裳很眼熟——胸部厚重的蕾丝刺绣比去年包裹得更紧贴了，一些地方还能看出明显缝补过的痕迹——是之前被他粗暴扯坏的那件。  
服务中心并非什么补给充足的富贵地方，一件衣裳修修补补继续穿并不是罕见事，可他却对那段记忆印象犹深——那天他第一次得知了三笠的身世，第一次对自己怀疑失望到了极点，就像之后得知墙外真相、获取未来记忆的那刻一样。可她当时全然未发觉他心思敏感脆弱的地方，她不知道他是个多么糟糕的人，却在这种无知的蒙骗中回以了他最温柔的宽抚。  
那之后他想过：如果自己再不曾与三笠相遇，如果不曾得知她这些年的遭遇，会不会自己也能过得轻松些？可在无数个辗转反侧的深夜后，他都会继续堕入她给予的温情中——她对真相浑然不知的情况下所给予的毫无保留的温情。

不自觉地，他已静静地起身，手指落到了她半露出来的背部，沿着脊柱的轮廓轻柔下抚。三笠完成了最后一个针脚，正用牙咬断针上的棉线，被艾伦冰凉的手指一激，冷不丁打了个哆嗦。  
“等一下……”她嘟囔。  
艾伦的动作却更加侵犯，嘴唇凑上来亲吻她的颈背。  
“别闹……我手上有针……”  
艾伦没顾那么多，压着少女的后背把她扑倒在床，三笠本想放置好针线，没留神儿一下打翻了筐篓，线槌骨碌碌在地上滚开，她伸了下胳膊，却被男人死死摁在身下。  
他记得之前那次就是这样，他用力抵在她身后，像现在这样撕扯着她的衣裳，粗野地亲吻摩擦，而她也像此时一样，明明有着反抗的能力，却依然纵容他的肆虐。

那倘若他犯了更大的罪过呢？她是否还会一如既往地宽恕？

他的脸颊紧贴她温热的肌肤，双唇狠啜那片光洁柔软。他的手如今本已能娴熟地解开她连衣裙背后的绑带了，此时却粗野得很，似是急切得手忙脚乱，也似故意任由自己癫狂，仿佛那样就可以找到最初的日子里泄欲般纯粹的快乐。  
某个器官已经急不可耐了，像条干涸了的小鱼必须马上汇入暖泉，他野蛮地撩起她的长裙，扯下底裤，没顾着她的疼痛用力挺进了她的身体。  
她痛苦地叫了一声——不应该的，以往就算他的动作再粗笨，她的反应也没有这么激烈过。

可他没有停下，她还是会像以前一样纵容他的，一定会的……

他凶猛地突进，她的呻吟开始变得旷远，他的思维也飘忽到了这个狭小晦暗的房间之外，眼前浮现了一片陌生而又阴森的景象：包裹浸润他的甘泉不再温暖，凝浊而混着血腥味，他的身体里没有一丝怜悯，整个人都在失智状态下肆虐掠夺，无休无止。

窗外突然一道惊雷，恰如劈在头顶。他身下的少女似是被吓坏了一样惊窜起来。  
“疼……”她声音凄厉，猛地挣了下身子。  
他眼前的幻象顷刻消失了。  
“啊……抱歉……”他抽出身体，搂着她的腰肢把她翻转过来，从正面压上去。  
他再进入她身体时，三笠又发出一声呻吟，半个身子都悬在床外，艾伦定睛才发觉，她凌乱的发丝间，脸上没有一丝享受的意味，反而写满了痛楚和扭曲。

她也会有对他忍无可忍的时刻吗？

他闭上眼睛，不再思考这个令人费解的疑问，只埋身在她柔软的体内释放生理上无处宣泄的欲望。

阴沉浓稠的雨天，刚刚泄干了精力的两人睡得格外昏沉，连带梦的画面也变得晦暗无比。三笠不知道为什么会梦见那一天，许是屋外吹打着一样的阴雨，许是又一次被人当成了待宰的家畜一样凌虐。  
她觉得身子异常沉重，像被人戴上锁链不停下坠一样——可她就好端端躺在床上，没有任何束缚，只是这床变得巨大，不，好像是她的身体变小了……  
昏暗的房间时不时被惨白的闪电照亮，充斥着汹涌低沉的暗雷。一个庞大的身影掀开了床帘，露出了蓄着考究胡须的雕刻般的脸。  
又来了，又要再经历一遍那一天……  
地下街的“妈妈”跟女孩说以后不必再做苦活了，她已经把她的初夜卖给了一位姓梅茨格的老爷。据说他是屠宰场出身，而今已成为内城最大的肉品供货商之一，身上没什么屠夫气质了，反倒像位上流社会文质彬彬的绅士。当然，这些全都在三笠的认知之外，她不懂什么是初夜、什么是成功、什么是绅士……以幼小的少女贫乏的词汇量，她只知道什么是屠夫。  
穿着猩红色睡袍的中年男人压上了她的身体，她浑身战栗不已，心里怕极了，却似被封印住了一样动弹不得。  
小三笠，不要怕——  
当那男人爬在她身上时，她觉得他熟谙她身体的每一处构造，就和小时候观看猎物被分解一样，无论是马、是鹿、还是熊，何种庞然大物到这位老爷手里都能轻易肢解，更毋论对世界一无所知、更无还击能力的少女。她纤细的双腿被男人粗糙的手掌打开，位置精准地卡在他的腰间，没办法张得更大，也来不及逃离，她就这样被那位屠夫出身的老爷肢解了，比杀鸡还要简单。  
她没有叫喊，紧咬着牙关，强忍着撕裂的痛感，眼泪不自抑地从紧闭的双目间浸出。她的手指死死抠着身下的床单，一片洁白已被汩汩流出的鲜血染红。  
小三笠，以后你就把这里当家就好咯——  
相爱的人都会这么做——  
是爱——

她仿佛听到了什么断裂的声音，并非肢体上的断裂，而是某种情感——爱或信任，它从心底开始破碎，沿着骨骼和神经蔓延开来，是终生再难续起的断裂，只是当时她还不得而知。

梅茨格老爷或许对她不错，往后一段日子里，他确实兑现了自己的承诺，她住在他的房子里，就像在自己家里一样，他给她请最好的老师，教她读书、弹琴、跳舞，到了晚上就一起做“相爱之人”做的事，孤立无援的女孩仿佛真的找到了可以依靠的浮木。

爸爸，这是谁家的姐姐呀？  
后来某一天，“家”里又来了一个女孩，看着年岁比她小点，她兴奋地指着三笠望向已然惊慌失色的父亲。  
艾米莉亚，你忘了吗？这是达伦伯伯家里的姐姐呀……  
一个温柔的女人牵起了小女孩的手，眼神充满了慈爱，而转瞬回望三笠时却变成了凛冰般的凶狠。

三笠再次失去了自己的“家”，她被梅茨格老爷安排到了屠宰场里的一间小屋，他每周会来看她三四次，她就守着那间屋子等他，一直到晾在隔壁的马肉从新鲜的血红变成烟熏的褐色，而那一天，她发现自己的身下再度淌出了鲜红的血。  
她惊慌地询问老爷自己这是怎么了，可没想到他的脸上是超乎她十倍的惊慌。  
没关系……小三笠只是长大了，长成大姑娘了……  
无知的女孩目光中尚有太多不解，她很想问老爷为什么要说她长成了“大姑娘”，可年过四旬的男人竟比一个十岁出头的孩子还要无措，嘴上依旧是温和善诱的话语，眼神里却充满了猜不透的恐惧。  
在那之后，老爷依然时不时来看她，只是态度冷淡了许多，触碰她的动作也带着难以形容的犹豫，甚至嫌弃。再后来，他光临的次数越来越少，后来某天，三笠又被送回了地下街，之后很长一段时间，她都没再见过梅茨格老爷。  
地下街的“妈妈”不再拿她像块待沽的宝物，她每天要喝下奇怪的汤药，被塞进超乎年龄的成熟装扮里，房间里不断进来怪模怪样的男人——少女好不容易建立起的依恋与“家”的安全感再度被击碎，一切再度堕入无底的深渊，她讨厌自己被人厌弃的感觉，却不知该如何做才能被人喜爱。

直到那天，她被打扮得华丽艳俗，陪在一个纨绔少爷的身侧，去到一个光鲜得叫人迷眩的宴会场合，而在那里，她终于再次见到了梅茨格老爷一家。他依然那么儒雅温和，和同场的每一位来宾侃侃而谈，目光却单单跳过了三笠，他像是没认出来，又像是只看到了一个没有生命的摆件，和会厅边上的绿植、侍从托盘上的酒杯、餐桌上的金色刀叉一样，无足轻重、不值一提。他身旁的那个女人依旧高傲冷漠，鼻尖始终扬着，连个正眼也不曾移到陪衬的交际花身上。只有梅茨格夫妇身边的幼女一直用疑惑而纯真的眼光定定望着三笠，但很快就被父亲温和地打断了。  
艾米，我们该走了……  
父亲吻了吻女孩的额头，又揽了揽夫人的腰，一家人的幸福真实又溢于言表。  
那个瞬间，三笠深刻地理解了这种温暖的幸福，这样的爱也曾真切属于她过，只是已被剥夺得一点不剩了，而后被给予的蜜糖不过是精心伪装的贪婪和丑陋。那男人伏在她身上时说的话、他在她肢体上留下的痕迹，像病毒一样占据了她的心智，她久久凝视着老爷携妻女离开的背影，直到深夜躺在自己渗着霉味的狭小木床上都无法消抹掉胃中的恶心。  
她也好想要那样温暖的家啊……  
可被弃于冰冷残酷世界的少女又犯了什么错呢……  
夜深人静，她游离着走下床，在已无比沉寂的地下街妓馆空茫地游荡。她走到后厨，无意识地拿起案台旁的匕首，以前过来帮厨时她常常与它打交道，刀柄上刻着两只飞鸟——是她在故乡最熟悉、而来到地下街就再未见过的自由的飞鸟。  
握着匕首的手由颤抖变为笃定，她的身体里顿时涌动出一股强大而可怕的力量。她不再恐惧，她突然明白了该如何支配自己，该用什么样的情绪和行动回应压在头顶的欺骗与凌辱。

阴晦纷乱的雨夜压抑了闯入者突破篱院的声音，梅茨格家的狗呆在自己的窝里，看见入侵的女孩只像见到熟悉的人一样安心——的确，这处宅邸的每个角落都留着少女的痕迹，她也深谙宅邸的主人此时会在哪里安寝。  
少女手中的匕首精准捅入男人的心脏，他的脸上还挂着不可思议的惊容。尖叫逃窜的女人或许平日里的确是个温柔的母亲，可在三笠眼中她只是掠夺者趾高气扬的帮凶。她拔出男人胸膛里的匕首，又割破了女人的喉管，滚热的鲜血溅了她一脸。  
达伦伯伯家的姐姐？  
黑暗中，女孩的声音在身后响起。  
艾米莉亚……  
三笠回过头，手里还举着刀，视野在被污血浸染的睫毛下模糊起来。黝黑的房间无光无镜，她不知道自己此时已变成了何种面孔。  
爸爸妈妈……怎么了……  
女孩无辜的瞳孔在暗处反着光亮。  
爸爸妈妈……  
三笠无意识地呢喃，跪在了女孩面前。  
你的爸爸妈妈……不在了……  
她的声音冰冷无波，躯体中没有生命与灵魂存在过的痕迹。  
那我该怎么办……  
女孩弱小的肩膀颤抖起来，三笠望着她眼中汩汩涌出的泪水，刚被仇恨支配的坚硬的心又忍不住颤动起来。她环过女孩的身躯，在她耳边轻声说：  
我们能怎么办……没有爸爸妈妈的世界……太冷了……  
话落，她又举起右手，滴落了鲜血的匕首在暗中划出一道寒光。

惨白晃亮的闪电即便隔着眼皮也叫人无法躲避，紧跟着的一道惊雷瞬间把三笠拉回现实。  
胸腔还在剧烈起伏，被单已被冷汗浸湿，她平定了视线才发觉身边同衾的男人正用同一种惊恐的眼神注视着她，也似刚从噩梦中惊醒一般。两人的裸体还交叠搭在一起，肌肤之间的汗液在冰凉的空气中蒸发带来丝丝寒意。  
“艾伦……”她不自主地念了一声，依然浸在噩梦的余悸中。  
男人也在剧烈喘息，沾湿的长发搭在额头，瞪圆的瞳孔像被淋透了的狗一样狼狈。  
“杀人……是什么样的感觉呢……”他的意识像是还不清醒，恍恍惚惚的。  
她不禁浑身一颤，惊呼了一声，下意识从他的怀里撤出了身体。  
“敌人不一定是罪人，兴许只是温和的普通人……或是无辜的小孩子……杀死这样的人，是什么样的感觉……”他还在喃喃自语。  
“你在说什么！为什么要问我！”她不由得冲他大叫出来，腾地从床上坐起，眼前昏黑一片，金星四起。  
艾伦在她尖厉的指责中一下清醒过来了，呆呆地望着双手抱头缩在床角的少女，一时无措起来。  
“对不起……”他微弱地说了声，想要伸手抚一抚她的后背，指尖刚一接触她的皮肤就在她一个激灵下被抖落了。  
“为什么总是说些莫名其妙的话……为什么要问我这样的问题……”她的脸还埋在双膝间，声音抑制不住地发抖。

窗外风雨喧嚣，屋内气息凝浊，两人无言地坐着，等待雨声渐渐稀拉下来。

艾伦起身默默穿戴整齐，声音恢复了冷静，“那我走了……”  
三笠沉吟片刻，捡起床头的睡袍套上，跳下床帮艾伦最后整理起军装。  
“对不起……我今天身体不太舒服……”她低着头小声歉疚地说，一边躲避着他的目光。  
“你为什么要道歉呢？明明是我不好……”他低语，避开了她的拥抱。  
“你叫人帮忙把厨房里剩的杏仁塔打包了吧……”  
艾伦“哦”了一声，没有回头，三笠也没再像以前那样陪着他走出大门。

******

勤务兵汉克埋头在一堆纸质档案中，拧着眉毛计算着各位女招待的工作量，三笠默默走到他身边时，他还以为她只是照常来帮他打理。  
“把我的名字写上去。”她淡淡地说。  
“啊？”  
“我的档案，现在不是一直记录着'公休'状态吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“可以改成'在岗'了……我的画像也可以挂到墙上去了。”三笠的语气很决然。  
“姐，你开玩笑呢？这是接客的存档啊……”  
“写上。”她冷冷地重复了句。  
“我把你挂上去，那个艾伦•耶格尔得把我胳膊卸了……”汉克嘟囔了句。  
“那你不怕我现在就打你吗？”三笠又补充了句，“而且，他那么久没来了，管他干什么……”  
“他就算人没来钱也是照常给着呢啊，用不着你接客，”汉克皱着眉头不解地望着她，看她半天没说话，又数落起来，“喂，你们俩到底怎么了？而且……闹别扭能别扯上别人嘛……”  
“话那么多干什么……”三笠低着头不耐烦地说，“你只管把我名牌挂上去，我一会儿亲自跟老板娘说，从明天开始正常接客……”

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

“喂……”  
高大的军官冲面前的小个子士兵沉闷地打了声招呼，汉克惊得差点把怀里一大摞待洗的衣物抖掉。  
“你怎么来了？”在服务中心磨炼了这么久，汉克始终没学会如何客气地跟艾伦说话。  
“我来不是很正常吗……”艾伦没过多理会，越过他径直朝里屋走去。  
“喂谁让你就这么进去的！”汉克匆忙把手中的衣物放到一旁，赶紧上前扯起艾伦的袖子。  
“干什么啊……”  
“你要找三笠吗？”  
“我不找她难不成还找你啊……”艾伦皱着眉不耐烦地回望了一眼。  
“那她……她现在有事……”勤务兵头一次和艾伦说话这么卑微。  
艾伦一下顿住脚步。  
“什么事？”  
“谁让你之前那么长时间都没来……”  
汉克支吾起来，艾伦侧过身，低头紧盯着他的眼睛。勤务兵渐渐说不出话，额头罕见地冒出了冷汗，调查兵团军官的目光逐渐凌厉起来。  
“知道了。”艾伦收回视线，沉声回了句，继续向三笠的房间走去。  
“你等下，我现在立马把里面的人揪出来！”汉克反应过来后一溜烟冲到艾伦前面。  
“不用了。我等着。”艾伦的眼前覆了层阴影，声音比刚刚更低沉了。

艾背靠在三笠的房门边静静杵着。汉克一边犹豫着要不要去敲敲门，一边为难地瞅着艾伦，可他只高扬着下巴，眼睛都没往旁边斜一下。  
“喂，你要不要……”汉克踌躇许久，最终收回了悬在三笠房门跟前的手，掏出一根烟给艾伦递过去。艾伦自然地接过，汉克给他点燃了烟，他就背抵着墙壁，缓缓吞云吐雾。  
勤务兵没敢离开，时不时紧张地掏出怀表查看。等身边的军官一根香烟燃尽，他猛砸起房门。  
“喂——里面的人，时间到了，快滚出来！”  
不久房里传来一阵细碎的声响，一个男人把门打开一道缝露出了脑袋。  
“我补个票……”他还气喘吁吁的，朝屋外塞出一叠纸币。  
站在门侧的艾伦没有往屋里看一眼，狠狠地捏着手里的烟梗咬起牙来。  
汉克胆怯地望了艾伦一眼，转头对屋里的士兵厉声吼道，“补个屁！也不瞧瞧自己几斤几两，你配吗！赶紧穿上衣服给我滚出来！”  
“给他补。”没等里面的士兵回话，艾伦阴沉地道出一声。  
汉克张大了嘴巴望着他，艾伦依然侧着脸，表情藏匿于长发的阴影中。小个子勤务兵犹豫半天，吞咽了口口水，狠狠地抽出了屋里男人递出来的钞票。

那男人一下子补满了十张票，紧张焦灼的等待时间里，汉克没有离开，不是在给艾伦续烟，就是没完没了地在门口几寸空间里踱着步。  
艾伦反倒淡定许多，汉克数不清自己究竟给他递了多少根烟，他就始终靠在墙边静静吐着烟雾——也正因如此，着实沉默得叫人害怕。  
不知过了多久，三笠的房门终于再次被打开，出来的士兵已穿戴整齐，刚一转弯就撞见靠在一旁的艾伦。  
艾伦动了动肩膀，从立到三笠房外之后头一次变换了下站姿，向下瞥了眼矮他半头的瘦弱的士兵。那人看上去年纪和军龄不小了，军服上倒是没半点军阶，面对比他年轻的调查兵团军官浑身透着一股畏惧。  
“长官……”他望着艾伦领口处系着的勋章，立正行了个军礼。  
艾伦没有回应，指间还夹着燃着的半根香烟，绿色瞳孔间闪过犀利的凶光。  
士兵依然钉在原地不敢挪动，他很快就认出来了艾伦的面孔。他并非第一次来服务中心，此前就知道这里有位叫三笠的东洋混血女人是艾伦·耶格尔专属的招待，可自打知道她放开接客后还是忍不住点了她的单。  
艾伦又吸了口手中烟，吐出一圈长长的烟雾，缓缓逼近眼前的士兵。  
士兵的瞳孔开始闪烁，被面前的军官眼中深抑不发的愤怒压制住了躯体，牙齿也开始打起战来。  
“我……不是故意呆那么久的……”他支吾地开口。  
艾伦阴郁的面孔中眉头微蹙，依然死死盯着士兵。  
“是她……她非要我一下补九张票……她拿着刀威胁我，不让我走……”  
艾伦的眉毛拧得更紧了，锐利的绿瞳瞪视着，仿佛下一秒就要撕碎手中的猎物。  
“我……”  
士兵的话还未说完，沉着脸的长官就把手里的半根烟整个塞进了他口中。男人下意识地闭嘴，瞬间被燃灼的烟头烫伤了口腔，扼住自己的喉咙跪倒在地，痛苦地嘶吼哑叫。  
勤务兵汉克愣在两人旁边，此时不知是该上前劝阻军官，还是该帮扶把受伤的士兵。  
艾伦整了整军服大衣的领子，冲汉克使了个眼色，叫他赶紧把伏在地上扭曲呻吟的士兵清走，然后径直走进三笠的房间摔上了门。

屋里的女人并未被门口的动静打扰到，艾伦阴沉地走进来，她依然神闲气定地坐在梳妆台边，悠悠地削着苹果，头都没带抬一下子。  
艾伦默然不语，在三笠面前定下脚步。前些日子一方面忙于抵御马莱舰队的作战，一方面也一直没有收拾好再见三笠的心情，他很长一段时间都没再来到这里。他开始沉郁地环视房间——其实没什么变化，无论外面的世界天翻地覆，三笠这里也依旧是老样子，除了凌乱的床上留下了些陌生人的痕迹。  
他的目光落回默默独坐的少女身上，她的头发乱蓬蓬的，松垮地套着睡袍，慵懒地倚靠在桌沿，面前果盘里已有两三个削好了皮的苹果，可手里的刀子依旧不停歇地剐蹭果实发出簌簌声响，仿佛只是在炫耀高超的刀技。  
艾伦反复打擦着牙齿，深运一口气，一把抓起她握刀的手腕。  
三笠终于停下动作抬起了头。两人强抑着各自心中的愤懑，以虚假的平静目光相视无言，都在等待对方先放下架子抛出见面的第一句话。  
“刀子放下，起来。”对峙半晌，他先开口。  
三笠挑起一根眉毛，右手依旧紧握刀子不放。艾伦见她越发执拗，猛一使劲儿拽着她的手腕将她从座椅上拎起，三笠下意识的反抗中，刀尖从艾伦的脸颊上舔舐而过，血珠瞬间从伤口冒出。  
三笠张大了瞳孔，差点没忍住扑上前去查看伤势。而艾伦却感不到痛一样，依旧阴着脸，蒸汽从患处冒出，脸颊很快完好如初。三笠第一次见到他运用巨人之力修复伤口，怔在原地，额头不禁冒出了冷汗。  
“把刀放下。”他沉声又命令。  
“你要干什么？”她依然冷淡，对他的命令不以为意。  
艾伦眼中闪过一丝凶狠，一把抢过三笠手里的匕首扔到盘中，把她拦腰扛起，狠狠摔到床上。  
“你干什么！”她的声音犀利起来。  
艾伦依旧笼罩在阴霾中，一把甩掉军服腰带，一颗颗狠狠解着外套扣子。  
“我今天接满了。”三笠懒懒地说，从床上坐起冷冰冰地盯着他。  
“你对自己的定位真够准确，还记得自己是个妓女啊……”  
艾伦冷冷嘲弄，三笠的脸色刷一下阴沉下来，下巴抑制不住地微颤，半天说不出话来。  
“没必要用这种方式恶心我……谁让你又去接客的？”  
“关你什么事？你说得对，我不就是个妓女吗？我跟你是什么关系啊你管我这么多……”  
艾伦顿时怔住，抿紧了嘴唇。  
“说不上来？”三笠挑了下眉，极力抑着颤音，“那请你出去。”  
他皱着眉，转瞬一把将她推倒在床，压上她的身体，咬着牙在她耳边狠狠威胁。  
“你不是妓女吗？那现在就来服务服务我吧，做好你该做的事……”  
“我今天已经收工了，嫖客先生，凡事讲求先来后到，你再得寸进尺我是可以直接叫卫兵进来的。”  
“你叫啊！我看谁敢来！”艾伦眼神变得凶横，一把揪住她的领口把她提到床中央，从她睡袍底端探进手去一通狂抓乱摸。  
“适可而止吧，艾伦……”她一边推搡一边冲他低吼。  
“该说这话的是我，别忘了你的票子一直都是谁在包着，只要我想随时都可以干你……”  
“你觉得这么有意思吗……”三笠躲着艾伦的亲吻，不留情面地在他脸上脖颈上抓出一道道血痕。  
“这可由不得你……”艾伦扥着她的头发又往床上重重一砸，“你见过哪个妓女敢跟金主讨价还价？”  
“你疯了……”  
三笠瞬间被艾伦的唇舌突入，她的睡袍已被他向上推过胸口，卡在喉咙的位置，她被袖管束缚着使不上劲，只能任由他在她身上胡乱抓揉，冰凉的裤管死死抵在她两腿之间，她整个人顿时被牢牢禁锢在他身下无力挣扎。  
她猛一使劲儿，咬上他的嘴唇，直到血腥味晕开，他都没有撒口。她疯了似地与他死磕，不再顾忌自己的力道是否真的会让他受伤。忽然他的嘴唇变得滚烫，她像被开水灼伤了般不得不从他的口腔中逃窜出来。  
混乱中，他撕扯下她的底裤，粗莽地把两根手指捅进去，刚被烫伤嘴唇的少女又发出一声暗哑的惨叫。下体被他的手指捣弄得生疼，她还在乱蹬双腿，男人硬挺的衣料摩擦着少女柔嫩的肌肤，没有半点往日的温情。  
“滚开……”三笠终于找到借力点，一个猛劲儿把艾伦顶了出去。  
被掀翻的艾伦没有多说话，擦了擦嘴角的血，爬起来扭扭脖子，悠悠地开始解裤腰带。  
“真是个疯子……”  
“你说谁疯呢？”艾伦意外地淡定，目光冷漠地打量眼前已怒不可遏的少女，一边不慌不忙地解着衬衫的袖扣，“妓女有资格选择嫖客吗？就算是一头猪想跟你上床，你有资格拒绝吗？”  
三笠定定地坐着，目光越发冷峻，被扯坏的睡袍松垮地搭在肩头。  
突然她把睡裙一下子扯掉，赤裸着身子以威胁的眼光瞅着男人，“行，干啊，干完赶紧滚。”  
艾伦一时怔住，依然狠盯着她。两人对峙几秒，三笠爬起来凑上前，一言不发地开始解他的衬衫扣子。  
“你闹够了没有……”艾伦突然掐住三笠的脖子咬着牙狠狠威胁。  
她却一脸冰冷的镇定，眼光丝毫不退缩，半天牙缝里咬出几个字，“还想让我怎么样……”  
艾伦盯着女人团墨般暗淡的眼睛，嘴唇禁不住抖了起来。他突然松手，揪住三笠的头发按到自己裆部，迅速解开裤子，一把将性器塞入她口中。三笠整副口腔瞬间被巨物填满，它像无法驯服的野兽横冲直撞，不停扫荡肆虐，一下下直顶她的喉咙。  
“你不就想这样吗……被人像母狗一样骑在身下……”  
男人的言语与动作没有丝毫怜悯，她软绵绵地伏在他身下，没有感情、没有意识，只在他蛮力的驱使下机械地吞吐，生理性的泪水和唾液交杂一片。  
“就算没有我，也会有别人这么操你骑你捅你……不是吗……”  
三笠喉间的呜咽越发急促深重，艾伦一下抽出性器，她痛苦地干呕一声，还没来得及喘息又被放倒在床，艾伦迎面压上，野蛮地挺进了她的身体。  
“这种日子……你就这么喜欢吗……”他剧烈喘息着，一边抽插一边断断续续地低吼，三笠空茫地摊着手臂，目光黯然，不迎不拒，任由男人野兽似地在她身上冲撞发狂。  
“等你从这里出去，还要继续过这样的日子吗……你说话啊……”  
两人绞合的性器毫无感情地摩擦，艾伦的动作越来越粗野，三笠本如暖泉的甬道渐渐生涩干涸。他一把掐住她的脖子，她依旧不为所动，只在他愈发凶狠的力道下睁大了眼睛，泪水失禁了般从从眼眶滚滚滑落，却依旧执拗地紧咬着牙关不松口，整张脸在几欲窒息的状态下变得无比通红。  
三笠始终没有说话，眼里甚至没有怒气，流露出的只有绝望。  
艾伦放弃了。他无法用蛮力让身下的女人屈服，而自己的内里却比想象中还脆弱。不知不觉间，他眼中泛起了泪意，不得不紧闭起双目，再多看她一眼都心如刀绞。他加快了动作，草草抽插几下就一气儿泄在了里面。

他离开她的胴体，瘫倒在一旁大口喘息抽噎。三笠捂着小腹蜷缩成一团，痛苦的呻吟渐渐变成偶尔的嘤嘤啜泣，她空洞着眼神，一动不动，像被丢弃的布娃娃，连抬起一只胳膊的力气都没有。

“你从今天才明白吗……”长久的沉缄后，她翻转过身仰面躺着，沉重的鼻音还余留哭过的痕迹。  
“我一直过着这样的日子呀，从九岁起就是这样了……”她的声音再次变得颤抖。  
艾伦缓缓抬起身望向身旁直勾勾盯着天花板的少女，跟随着她悱恻的讲述颤抖起来。  
“我早都习惯了……我从来都没有离开过狭小逼仄的房间，每天一睁眼就瞪着天花板，有时它是惨白的，有时溅满了血迹……没错，我也抗争过啊，可是我走不出去啊……你问我杀人是什么感受？那我告诉你……杀人不会让我解脱，我依然在痛苦地活着……”  
艾伦怔怔望着她，嘴唇止不住地搐动，却一个字都讲不出。  
三笠开始抽泣，“你又想让我过什么样的日子？自由？我该怎么去想象一个我从没拥有过的东西？你根本不知道我经历过什么，有什么资格来评判我的人生……”  
少女哽住了喉咙，一旁的少年再也禁不住泪水。  
“我不知道你经历过什么……”艾伦极力压制着哭腔，眼中交杂着委屈与悲慨，“我宁愿不知道，我巴不得从没遇见过你……”  
“那你滚啊……”三笠战栗着胸腔吼出来。  
艾伦微张着口，眼中还涌动着不甘心，本想辩驳的话却一下子哽在喉头，良久才吞咽回去，低垂下脑袋。  
他默默地把衣服一件件整顿好，喉咙里时不时微啜一声，在心头盘踞许久的话临走也没有说出口。

******

肥胖的长官推了下滑到鼻尖的眼镜，恨不得把手中的簿子都看穿了。他沉默了良久，瞥了眼身边的训练兵，少年有点难为情地摸了摸鼻子，目光躲到一边。  
长官露出无奈又理解的微妙笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我理解你这个年龄的孩子难免有发泄不完的精力，但好歹稍微也克制下嘛……马上就是毕业考核了，你也得专心训练了……”  
“知道了……”艾伦红着脸嘟囔，“我一直有在努力训练……”  
“如果在摸底考核里进不了前十，我可要限制你去服务中心的次数和时间了，怎么可以这么大手大脚呢？”  
艾伦的耳根烧起来，支吾着应付了长官喋喋不休的训话，半天才被允许离开。  
好不容易解脱的训练兵却在门口顿住了脚步。  
“那个……巴斯蒂安长官，我想问下……三笠·阿克曼她是犯了什么罪呢？”  
“诶？”  
“我知道她杀过人……她说她杀了个客人，是情急之下过失杀人吗？我是说，如果本身就被就是遭到暴行而不得不反抗的话，那也情有可原吧？能不能……能不能为她申请减免罪行，早些释放呢……”  
巴斯蒂安皱了眉头，用不可思议的目光打量面前的少年。  
“艾伦，你真的了解过事情的全部吗？”  
“什么？”  
长官张着嘴，吞吐了半天才开口，“她是蓄意杀人啊……王都内有名的商会老板一家被灭门，都是她所为啊……”  
艾伦怔住了。  
“要说那个商会老板，在遇害之后倒是被查出了些不光彩的事，确实长期暗中诱奸凌辱幼女……可他的家人就该遭受无妄之灾吗？他的女儿才九岁啊，一个无辜的孩子惨死刀下，毫无还击能力，她又做错了什么呢？”  
艾伦张大了瞳孔，抑制不住地发颤，迟迟也说不出话。

是啊，她又做错了什么呢？

已然褪去了幼稚与单纯的十六岁少年平躺在床上空空望着天花板，想象着三笠从流落地下街以来就不曾走出过的小屋，想象着她每天从醒来就在忍受的无望，胸口窒息般地压抑。  
亲历过地狱、背叛、压迫与屠戮后，他开始相信这世界上有些事情本身就是无解的，人会荒谬地杀人，也会荒谬地被杀，可被迫卷入这屠宰场的人又做错了什么呢？

她没有做错任何事。

他闭上眼睛，脑中无法克制地浮现了无数次梦回的林中小屋。他趴在窗户上望见了被捆着手脚倒在地上的少女和守在旁边的两个强壮男人。

他在转头去找宪兵的路上就后悔了——要是当初毫不犹豫地杀掉那两人就好了。

早晚都要杀人的——与已身经百战的士兵谈论杀戮着实可笑，现实不会给人一瞬思考的机会。

早晚都要踏入地狱的——为什么要让她不得已拿起屠刀、先一步踏入地狱呢？

不战斗就会死，赢了就能活下去……

他的眼泪不知不觉间沾湿了睫毛，牙关抑制不住地打战。

这样简单的道理为什么偏偏那一刻就犹豫了？


End file.
